Shock to Comfort
by USAthroughout
Summary: To prevent another possible closure of Otonokizaka Academy, the school board establishes the International Student Program, allowing foreign students and make the school co-ed to increase enrollment. Nathan (or Nate), an American student, is unable to completely adjust to his new life and decides to form a music club as solace. How will the μ's react to the new club? Possible harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of the characters other than the OC. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

With Otonokizaka Academy barely saved thanks to the idol group, μ's , the school board decides that in an attempt to get more students enrolled and to lessen the chances of another possibility of closure, an international student program will be established with great emphasis on the school's traditions and transform the all girls school to co-ed by the beginning of the next semester. After the news, Honoka becomes excited at the prospect of getting new students from other parts of the world.

"Hurray! Hurray! We are going to get more students by the next semester and they are from other parts of the world too! I wonder what the others are like? I can't wait!"

"Easy there Honoka, the fact that this school will also become a co-ed means that male students will also be present. We must be very careful in case some of them might be our fans. We also can't afford to get into any scandals so try not to get close to the boys if possible."

"I understand Eri-chan, but I am just so excited! I wonder if the new students will become our fans as well? Haaa...I love this school. Well, time for lunch!" Honoka happily walks away in the hallway, leaving a confused Eli behind.

"Seriously Honoka, that high energy of hers will get us into trouble with the new students if she is not careful." Eli sighs before walking away.

* * *

In the San Francisco International Airport...

A teenage boy, apparently Caucasian, with black short hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black T-shirt with a skull on it, is currently in the waiting room for his next flight talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I am currently waiting for my flight to Tokyo. We should be boarding in around 15 minutes. I know its going to be quite a change from my life here in San Francisco, but I will try my best in the new country. I know enough Japanese to pass by. Anyway, I will contact you when I get there, alright? Bye mom. I will visit in a few months."

The boy hangs up the phone. His male friend, apparently of Asian descent, sitting right next to him notices that he has a worried look on his face as he takes a deep breath.

"Yo Nate, you alright?"

"I am fine Ken. I am just worried with how well I will fit in with my Japanese classmates. I heard that the behavior of Japanese people are quite different from Americans. I wonder how many mistakes will we make before finally fitting in."

"Its the same for Japanese students here in the United States you know? I am pretty sure that the people won't mind your mistakes since your face will immediately show that you are a gaijin. In fact, it is expected that you will make mistakes once you are there."

Nate suddenly has a strange look on his face. "I don't know if that was suppose to make me feel better or more cautious."

"Anyway, I am pretty sure they will take it easy on us newcomers so let's just try to get along with them, alright?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't even be waiting here if I wasn't looking forward to this also."

After some time pass, the boarding time is finally reached with the two boys getting their carry on luggages to the plane. Once seated, Nate takes one last look at his home from the window seat.

"Don't worry. It will only be for a few months before you get to come back for a little while and who knows, maybe you will see Tokyo as a second home once more time has passed." Ken tries to cheer his already homesick friend up.

"I know. I am just remembering the concerts I used to play at in and out of my old school. Do you think that Otonokizaka Academy will allow me to play music on campus?"

"Probably in one of their clubs. I think they will let you play your guitar at some point. For now, let's just worry more about how our school is going to be instead."

"Roger."

Before their conversation continues, their plane starts to move to the runway.

[Ladies and gentleman, prepare for take off.]

The pilot said using the intercom of the planes. Within a few minutes, the plane starts speeding up and starts flying to the air. After the seat-belt sign was turned off, Ken suddenly takes out his Japanese textbook and put it on to Nate's table.

"I thought maybe we should practice a little Japanese first as a review. Let's quiz each other without looking at the book. Only look if you really don't know."

"Might as well."

Thirty minutes later, Ken and Nate are speaking English words and sentences to each other and have them translate to Japanese with both seemingly very proficient at it.

"Thank you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Nate responded.

"Alright, my turn. I love Japan."

"Watashi wa Nippon ga daisuki desu." Ken responded.

"Correct."

"How much does this CD cost?"

"Kono CD wa ikura desu ka?"

"Correct."

"Excuse me, where is the toilet?"

"Sumimasen, toire wa doko desu ka?"

"Alright. I think we did okay. Let's stop for now." Nate gives back Ken's textbook.

"Agreed. I feel pretty confident already about our Japanese skills."

"Just make sure not to be too overconfident. It takes more than just language learning to fit in Japanese society. We must learn outside the language."

"Yeah, I wonder what our apartments are going to be like?"

"I am settled since my parents already bought the room. Its just a matter of how well we adjust living alone."

"Nate, my family does not have any doctors like your father. I don't have the luxuries you do."

"Hey, its not like I am that rich myself. We just have enough to live a comfortable life. No more."

"Anyway, think we will be in the same class together?"

"I don't know. We will just have to get there and find out."

* * *

After an 11 hour flight, the plane lands safely in Narita airport. After getting their luggages, the two boys immediately called for a taxi to get to their apartment, finally going their separate ways.

"Well, see you in school man." Ken waves goodbye.

"Right back at you." Nate waves back as he gets into the taxi.

As Nate finally reaches his apartment, he notices that he is only several blocks away from the Akihabara district, much to his dismay, knowing that there will be a lot of noise during special events. As he enters his room, he finds his new home quite spacious with a western bed, a kitchen, a bathroom with a washing machine inside, and a flat screen TV right in front of him. After getting used to the room, Nate decides to head out to fill up his empty fridge.

"Other than tonight's dinner, I don't feel right eating out all the time so I better do some grocery shopping. I hope Akihabara has a grocery store nearby."

Luckily for Nate, he finds the Hanamasa grocery store in Akihabara and immediately fills his cart with condiments and fresh meat. After picking a few vegetables, he heads to the fruit stand only to find himself dismayed over the expensive prices for just one pack of grapes.

"Looks like I won't be able to get much fruit here, but I guess I should at least get some bananas and some juice."

As Nate started picking bananas, the store clerk notices that he was about to rip one of the bananas and stops him.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to buy the bananas in a bunch. We do not allow you to rip the fruit." The clerk said in Japanese.

"Are you kidding me?" Nate becomes a little more irritated and puts the bunch of bananas he picked up back before settling for another bunch.

After getting his grocery shopping down, Nate decides to get dinner near the train station. On his way there, he was knocked to the ground by a stranger, who is apparently in a rush.

"Excuse me!" Nate said angrily before picking his groceries up.

"Sheesh! People would apologize if they accidentally bumped into someone. Oh wait, this isn't America."

After dinner, Nate decides to head back to his apartment, where he sees that his school uniform has been delivered with a note reminding him that class starts the day after tomorrow. Already facing a little trouble adjusting to Japanese society, Nate becomes more unsure what the future awaits for him. In the meantime, he decided to contact his parents that he has arrived in Japan safely and his plans for school.

* * *

The day class begins...

Nate attempts to make it to the train, but finds most of the cars pack. He manages to find a car with smaller lines and attempted to get in, only to realize that it is only for women in the mornings, causing him to feel embarrassed, but relieved that he notices before entering the car and heads to a more crowded one. He then felt his body being crushed by the other passengers as the train moves. After exiting the train, Nathan found himself taking deep breaths.

"Note to self, buy a bike after you get off from school." Nate said to himself.

Once he arrived to Otonokizaka Academy, he became very impressed by the foundation and becomes even more excited when his friend, Ken, bumps into him.

"Hey Nate, nice to see you again. How is Tokyo so far?"

"It will take more than two days to get used to. I am experiencing a lot of culture shock at the moment."

"I am sure you'll be fine. Oh yeah, I checked our schedules and we won't have class together, but we can meet for lunch if you want."

"It would be more comfortable hanging out with someone I know so I will see you then."

"Then see you at lunch." The two friends waved back at each other before entering the school.

His teacher told Nate to wait before he is allowed to enter the classroom, since she has to introduce him first.

"Class, this is the first semester of Otonokizaka Academy being co-ed as well as having international students under the International Student Program. We have a new student under the program all the way from America who is about to join us right now. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Nate did as he was told.

"Please write your name on the board and tell us who you are."

Nate wrote his name in Japanese as instructed and turns around to face the class.

"My name is Nathan James Calaway. I was born in San Francisco, California and just recently moved to Tokyo to become a student in Otonokizaka Academy. Please take care of me." Nate bows out of respect.

"Very good Calaway-kun. You may take a seat next to Honoka."

"Thank you and Nate is fine since my last name sounds more like a hassle to say. No need to say my full name." Nate then proceeds to his desk.

"So that's the gaijin joining our class? He is pretty cute."

"I wonder how he finds Japan so far. Maybe we can help give him a tour."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend back home?"

Whispers were heard through his ears from the classroom that is almost entirely filled with girls.

"Alright Nate-kun, I know you maybe uncomfortable being the only boy in the class so far. Don't worry, more boys will join us within a few days so just wait."

"Yes sensei."

As the teacher continues her lecture, Nate is writing down notes written on the board, but notices someone staring at him. When he turns around, he notices Honoka's eyes were facing straight at him.

"May I help you?" Nate whispered.

Honoka snaps back to her senses. "Huh!? What!? No, nothing!"

"Honoka! Stop staring at the new student and pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

The whole class, with the exception of Nathan, begins laughing at Honoka as she covers her head with a book trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Nate-kun." The teacher called out, forcing Nate to stand up.

"Yes sensei?"

"What year did Japan open routes for other countries and by who?"

"Japan opened its routes in 1853 by Matthew C. Perry, a Commodore of the United States Navy."

"And what methods did he use to end Japan's isolationist policies?"

"He threatened to use force through his Black Ships, which were greatly feared in Japan during the time due to their more advanced technology and grimacing appearance, which then contributed to the Meiji Restoration.

"Very good. You seemed to know quite a bit of history of Japan, but I guess that's why you are here."

"Thank you sensei." Nate sits back down.

"All right, let's continue..."

After another half an hour, class finally ends and some of the girls immediately surround Nate at his desk, asking him various questions.

"Is this your first time in Japan?"

"I've been here only once before for vacation."

"So where did you learn Japanese?"

"I took two years of Japanese language in my old school and hang out in San Francisco's Japantown a lot, talking to the workers there."

"There is a Japantown in San Francisco?"

"Yes."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I sometimes play my guitar and sing on occasions. I also like going to movies, play games, and read modern literature."

"Really? What is your favorite book?"

"I have many."

"Do you have a girlfriend in America?"

"No."

Soon, the questions begin overwhelming Nathan until the teacher forces them to break up the crowd.

"Honoka, despite earlier, do you mind showing Nate-kun around the school?"

"H-Hai!" Honoka responded immediately.

* * *

Honoka then gives Nathan a tour of Otonokizaka Academy. Nate becomes very interested after learning the school's long history and different types of classes that are absent in American schools such as cooking class.

"Hey Nate-kun, how do you like the school so far?" Honoka asked.

"Its only my first day so I don't have a full opinion yet, but I like it so far."

"I am glad." Honoka sounds relieved.

"Really?"

Honoka immediately turns red upon realizing what she just said.

"I mean, I always wondered how a foreign student would view Otonokizaka Academy. To get a positive answer from you means that there will be more foreign students that would be interested. That's what I meant. Hehehe."

"Honoka!" A familiar blond figure stood in front of the two.

Honoka becomes alarmed upon her sight of Eli. "Eri!"

"What did I say about being with boys?"

"Its not like that! Sensei was the one who asked me to give him a tour around the school! That's it!"

Eli turns to Nate for the answer.

"Its true. Sensei assigned her to give me a tour and that's all she's been doing."

"I see. My apologies then. I am Ayase Eri, the student council president of Otonokizaka Academy. Nice to meet you. If you have any questions about the school, please come to me."

"I will. My name is Nathan Calaway by the way with Nathan as my first name. You can call me Nate though."

"Very well Nate-kun. I hope that you have a pleasant time in school. I look forward to seeing how well you fare here. See you then."

"Right, see you."

Nate then turns to Honoka. "Honoka is your name, right?"

"Hai! My name is Kousaka Honoka. Pleasure to meet you." Honoka bowed.

"Likewise." Nate bowed back.

"Thanks for the tour, but I am going to eat lunch with a friend. See you later."

"See you!" Both waved at each other before going there separate ways.

* * *

At the rooftop...

"Ah, so that's how your day is going so far. Seems like you became a little popular with the girls." Ken commented.

"I don't feel comfortable though. When I found out that one of my classmates was staring at me, she was made a laughing stock by the entire class."

"That should be expected. After all, this is the first time the school has foreign students so we are bound to attract some attention."

"I just hope that it doesn't last too long. I don't know how much I can deal with girls asking questions non-stop." Nate took another bite of his sandwich.

"I am having similar struggles as well, but try to endure it. You will find that there is a lot more in Tokyo than either of us could have imagined."

"Maybe, but I kind of missed the melting pot back home in San Francisco. Here is too homogenous."

"Same here, but lets make the best out of this. After all, we are not alone. I just met a couple more of our friends attending this school. Maybe we can hang out with them later to help deal with culture shock."

"Maybe. Right now, I just want to get used to the school first. Got any clubs you are considering?"

"Nothing come to mind yet. What about you?"

"The same, although I do like watching members of the Kendo Club sparring with each other." Nate takes another bite.

"Its only our first day. Just be patient. Once we get more used to the school here, the easier it will be to fit in. Anyway, lunch break is over, time to head to class."

"Right behind you."

Nate and Ken then heads back into the building.

* * *

The school ends the day without anymore incidents. Just as Nate is about to leave, he is stopped by a couple of girls.

"What is it?"

One of the girls handed him a broom. "One student is chosen to clean the school everyday and everyone else had already done their turn so its your turn now."

"A student is expected to clean up a classroom? Where is the janitor?"

"We don't have janitors in the school. It is the students who are responsible for keeping our classes clean. Don't worry though, you are only doing this for today and will have to wait another month before doing it again. See you tomorrow." The girls left, leaving an irritated Nate to do the work.

"It is just one thing after another. Is there anything that is like America in Tokyo!?" Nate furiously cleans up the dust and put up the tables and chairs before finally leaving the class.

* * *

Nathan collapses in bed due to exhaustion from the longer school hours and the after school clean up. Promising to keep his parents updated, he takes out his smart phone and calls his mother.

"Hello mom, its me, Nathan. Tokyo is not all I expected to be so I am still struggling to adapt. Please don't worry too much, because some of my friends are also attending the same school as I am. I promise, I will find a way to fit in more easily. I just wish that there could be something that reminds me of home so I don't always feel homesick. Yeah, I will try to make new friends so they can help guide me. Anyway, love you Ma. Goodbye for now."

Nate hangs up the phone and heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Guess I will make some pasta to feel more at home." Nathan takes out spaghetti sauce from his cabinet and warms up the stove.

After making dinner, Nathan looks out the window to see Akihabara flashing brightly. He then turns on the TV as he eats, watching someone getting pranked in a variety show. During a commercial, he then changes the channel and sees a Japanese rock band performing on screen. Nate gets a little excited listening to its music.

"Finally, something for me to enjoy."

After cleaning up his mess in the sink, Nate takes out his guitar case and picking up his Les Paul Custom guitar, performing a vocal and guitar cover of More Than a Feeling by Boston, although he was told to be quiet later on by the other residents, forcing himself to only play when in a park.

* * *

The next day in Otonokizaka Academy...

Nathan is currently spending his free period with his old friends from America after Ken manages to gather them when he suddenly heard music being played from the rooftop. Curious, Nate picks through the door window and is surprised to see Honoka performing with eight other girls as if they are an idol group. The girls are currently performing one of their most famous songs titled Snow Halation. Not wanting to disturbed them, Nate begins asking other students about the girls and finds out that they are actually an idol group called μ's, formed by the Idol Research Club in the school. He then meets back with his friends and becomes excited for some reason.

"I think I know how we can adapt a bit more easily here."

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"We must form our own club as a solace to the difficulties we have been experiencing in Japan."

"And what club do you have in mind?" Another friend asked.

"A club based on something we all have in common. Music."

"Music!?" All of Nate's friends became surprised.

"Yeah, a music club. For example; Jenny plays the violin, Mark plays the trumpet, and I play the guitar. With such variety, we can have a different theme every week such as country week, guitar week, or whatever. What do you guys think so far?"

"I guess it could work. It would be nice to feel at home in some way." Ken agrees.

"I kinda miss listening to country music or the blues. I am in." Mark agrees.

"We can help those who are still suffering from culture shock like we are. If only good can come out of it, I don't see why not." Jenny also agrees.

"Alright then, so its settled. We will form the International Music Club!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah!" The rest of the students responded.

* * *

**A sneak preview of my Love Live fanfiction, Shock to Comfort. I did not like how in some other fanfics, foreign male OCs were able to adjust immediately in a new society so I decided to make this story in response. I won't release another chapter until I finished one of my current projects. The main pairing will be my OC Nathan with Honoka, though depending on where the story goes, it might become a harem. I bought a book cover featuring Honoka and the OC, but considering I gave the artist some freedom, the description may not be entirely accurate. I will change it once the book cover is complete. The names Nathan and Calaway are references to my previous OCs from my Queen's Blade and Nanoha and Ben 10 crossover fanfics, but are not the same character as you can tell. Enjoy the preview.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the office of the student council, Nathan came to talk to Eli about forming an International Music Club with his friends, presenting a form of ideas for the club, which Eli seems to take interest in.

"I see. Basically you want to form a music club as a way to help deal with culture shock that international students, such as yourself, are currently facing here." Eli asked Nate.

"Yes. Me and my friends love playing music back in America and it would be nice if we can get our request approved. Plus, music from elsewhere can help promote cultural exchange that we bring to the school so that all of us can get some of the best from both worlds."

"I have no opposition in forming such a club if it can help benefit the school and the students, but I am afraid that while I support the idea, I cannot approve of your request at this time."

Nate becomes surprised by the sudden rejection. "What? Is there something wrong with the idea?"

"Nothing is wrong with the idea Nate-kun. I would definitely approve it if it were up to me, but its not. According to the rules of the school, in order to form a club, one must get the approval of the student council, which you know of course. Another rule includes the number of signatures needed to form the club. You seem to have only gotten signatures from your friends and you don't have enough of them to form a club."

"I thought you only needed a minimal of five signatures to form a club."

"Normally yes, but considering that the enrollment of students had been declining until the launch of the international student program, the student population is still at its lowest. We used to accept five members to form a club, especially when the μ's first formed, but the school had to use their already low budget again to promote the international student programs as well as building new facilities to accommodate the boys that are currently being enrolled. While it makes sense that there should be fewer members in a club, we need the school's reputation to rise in order to normalize the school's budget and in order to do that, we need more students to become interested in what this school has to offer. That's why the signature count required has increased to nine. If you wanted to form a club with only five signatures, you can probably wait until more students enrolled, though it would probably take a year to get to a stable number. Try not to worry too much though. You already have my approval since I like the idea so I am going to sign it. All you need is just three more signatures. Think you can do that?"

"I will try."

"I am sure that there are students interested in international music. You just have to make sure to find the students willing to support it."

"Understood. Thank you." Nathan then leaves the office.

Once Nate stood outside, he sees Ken leaning to the wall next to the door.

"So how did it go?"

"I got the Eli's approval as she signed the form, but it turns out that due to the low number of students in the school, we need at least nine signatures, because more members might help boost the school's reputation, especially their clubs."

"I see. Then let's just find some students who are willing to support it." Nate nodded to Ken's idea.

Before the two boys can leave, however, Eli opens the door and stops them. "I forgot to mention, if you are going to do all of this for your club, it could be really expensive you know. I mean having one week focusing on country music, another week focusing on rock, another week focusing on the artists, etc, you are going to need to have a large budget and the school may not be able to provide all of that."

"Don't worry, we got that covered." Ken assured the student council president.

"Then good luck." Eli then allows the boys to leave.

As Nate and Ken walk down the hallway, they started a conversation on how to promote their idea to get support.

"Alright, we can't just get students to sign the form unless they know what kind of club this is. Think we may need flyers?" Nate asked.

"No. That comes when you are trying to promote your club, which needs to be formed first. The best we can do is to explain to them."

"I see. It shouldn't be too hard, I guess."

With the help of their other friends, Nate and Ken then begins asking other students to sign the form and become a member of their club. Surprisingly, however, they did not get the needed number of signatures by the end of the day.

"Darn, we only got one more signature after all the searching we did in our free time." Nate sighs.

"It couldn't be helped. Some of the girls took it the wrong way when they said there might be costumes they can wear such as a cowgirl outfit. They think it might affect the school's reputation in a bad way. The girl who signed it is the only one who is a diehard fan of American music, surprisingly."

"We even told them it was optional, but I guess they didn't hear that."

"Also, some of them accused us of trying to compete against the Idol Research Club, which also has a focus on music even though its quite different from what we have in mind. You probably saw the members when you came up with the idea."

"Yeah. They sounded pretty good, but its way too different than from what I am used to."

All of a sudden, Ken had an idea. "Hey Nate, since you've had the President signed the form, maybe you can ask the other girls to sign it even if they don't want to become members."

"Cannot do that, because Eli told me that they are practicing right now at who knows where and the other members might think we will try to rival them."

"Oh come on. I am sure that it will be fine. We will just ask them tomorrow if you want."

"We will see."

Nate and Ken then proceed home from school.

* * *

The next day...

Nathan is currently reading a novel titled _Let the Right One In_ by John Ajvide Lindqvist during his free period. While Honoka cannot read the language since its in English, she took interest in the book cover that shows a naked girl censored by the book title with her eyes closed.

"Hey Nate-kun what kind of book are you reading?"

"The title of the book is Let the Right One In. It is a horror vampire novel written by a Swedish author. I quite like novels that put you in suspense, because it makes you want to know what happens next."

"I see. I am not much of a reader so I don't read too much books. Ehehehe."

"Everybody has different hobbies and interests. Don't force yourself to like reading if you don't."

"Hai!" Honoka replied.

Remembering the form, Nate turns to Honoka. "Hey Honoka."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" Nathan then takes out the form, which Honoka immediately recognize.

"Oh, I see you are trying to form a club rather than joining one."

"It is very difficult to adapt immediately when you are from another country so I wanted to form an international music club to help deal with the stress. Do you mind signing it? We only had one other student from this school to sign it, because others took our ideas the wrong way."

"If it helps, of course I will sign it." Honoka takes out a pen and signs her name.

"Hmm, you still need two more signatures, huh?"

"Yes, but thank you for signing it anyway."

"Actually, I have a couple of friends who might be willing to help you. You do have enough members, right?"

"Yes. At least five people will be in the clubroom if the club is approved."

"Then come on, let's go!" Honoka suddenly grabs Nate's hand and pulls him from his desk.

"Hey wait Honoka! You are an idol! We can't be seen like this!"

Honoka then stops in her track. "Wait, how did you know I am a school idol?"

"I heard you practicing on the rooftop with other girls the other day. The other students told me you and that's what inspired me to form this club in the first place."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on, let's hurry before class begins again!" Honoka then continues pulling Nathan.

"Did you not even listen to me!?"

"Its okay. I am only doing this so I can help get your club approved. They are just near the alpacas."

Honoka continues to ignore Nate's protest about her status as an idol as she continues to drag him by the wrist.

* * *

Outside near the stable...

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!" Honoka waved at her two friends, who are just relaxing nearby.

"Ah Honoka!"

"Honoka-chan! Eh, who is that boy you are dragging along? From the looks of it, he doesn't appear to be Japanese." Kotori took a curious look at Nathan.

"Nate-kun, allow me to introduce you to my childhood friends, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan!"

Nate responds out of courtesy. "Its nice to meet you. My name is Nathan James Calaway. I am a student from San Francisco, California currently enrolled here due to the school's international student program."

Both Umi and Kotori bowed out of respect.

"Likewise. So how did you get to know Honoka?"

"We currently share a classroom together and what's more, we are currently seated next to each other!" Honoka answered before Nate could respond.

"Yeah. You also embarrassed yourself in front of the entire class when the teacher caught you staring and the whole class started to laugh. I was embarrassed that I was the one who was being stared at."

Honoka's face turns red. "N-Nate-kun! There was no need for you to tell them that!"

Umi sighs in response. "You are really going to get us in trouble if you continue doing this Honoka."

"Mou! I don't always stare at new students, but this is the first time that boys have entered our school! I wanted to know what they are like!"

"Mmhmm. I think even curiosity has limits as well." Kotori agreed.

"Kotori-chan, not you too!" Honoka continues to complain.

Nate couldn't help, but laugh at the situation. "You two really have an interesting childhood friend."

"I quite agree that Honoka is amusing. So, why did Honoka suddenly drag you out?"

"Oh, Nate-kun and his friends are forming some type of music club to help deal with culture shock, but they don't have enough signatures for an approval. I saw Eri-chan's signature on the form and I signed it as well so all he needs is two more signatures for his club to form."

Umi took the form from Nate's hand and reads it. "So the required number of signatures to form a club has increased yet again. This time from five to nine, huh?"

"I understand why though. I am sure that the addition of male students along with others from other parts of the world has taken a toll on the school's budget to accommodate them. They feel that having more students interested in the school will convince the district to help normalize the budget."

"I see. if that's the case then I don't mind signing it." Kotori takes out a pen and signs the paper.

"Then me too, since what you said about culture shock makes sense." Umi also signs the paper.

"Thanks you two. Both of you don't have to come to the club if you girls are too busy."

"Are you kidding? You've had us sign this so I would at least like to see what the club is like!"

"Same here. Having different types of music in our school will be a good thing for us."

Honoka and Kotori seems the most excited about the club, while Umi is more mellow about it."

"Good luck Nate-kun. Hope that your club succeeds." Umi voices her support.

"Thanks again. I will let you know when it gets approved." With the required number of signatures already given, Nate immediately rushes to the student council's office to present his form to Eri.

"I see that you got the required number of signatures. Oh, it seems that you got signatures from Honoka, Kotori, and Umi it seems. You got the number of signatures required fulfilled, but considering that almost half of the students who signed this, including me, are also part of another club, I can't guarantee that your club will be approved, but seeing that you put a state of reason on the form, your chances should be good. Me and Nozomi will call you once we get an answer. See you until then."

"Yes, thank you Kaichou." Nate then leaves the room.

Nozomi watches Nathan as he walks away. "Hey Eriri, there was a rumor on the first day the international student program took effect that there was a boy from America who has a handsome face. The rumor is very popular among many of the female students in this school. I wonder if he is that boy. His face doesn't look bad at all."

"As idols, we are not supposed to get involved with this kind of thing, especially when it involves boys. Why would you ask Nozomi?"

"Because the cards told that the boy will be with either one or all of us. Won't this be interesting to see how this turns out?"

"I just hope that things go well if your prediction is right." Eli sighs.

* * *

The next day...

Nathan walks along with Ken and Jenny to school, although he is confused about why Mark did not join them. After waving goodbye, he then spots Eli at the school entrance walking towards him.

"Nate-kun, we need to talk. Come to the office."

"Okay, but why so early?"

"Just come." Nate did as told.

As soon as both Nathan and Eli are seated in the office, the latter gets straight to the point. "I am afraid I have some bad news Nate-kun. It appears that an incident with one of the students who signed the form caused the decision for approval to be withheld."

"What? What happened?"

"It appears that the student, who goes by the name "Mark" got into a fight with a couple of delinquents in Akihabara. Do you know about this?"

"No, I haven't. Mark is one of my friends from America. He would never fight against someone unless its out of self-defense. Why didn't he call me about this?"

"You are going to have to find that out for yourself since he is your friend. I won't rule out the possibility of self-defense, but the fight was witnessed by many spectators. According to them, the delinquents who fought ended up beaten with bruises and one of them even has a bloody nose while your friend seems to have bruises in many areas of his body. The police have detained all of them for questioning and there is a chance for your friend to be charged for violent beatings." Nozomi explained.

"I am telling you, Mark doesn't try to pick fights! Whenever he gets involved in one, it is usually the other party that started!"

"I want to believe you, but again, the decision is not mine to make. If your friend gets charged, this could be bad for Otonokizaka Academy since he is one of the students under the school's program. Nate-kun, I pray that what you say about him is true to the officers that are questioning him, but if not, your chances of getting an approval for the club will be close to none. I am very sorry for this."

Seeing that Eli's apology is sincere, Nate holds nothing against her, but becomes severely depressed. "Thanks anyway for believing me."

"Don't worry Nate-kun, the cards told me that your friend will be declared innocent. I am sure of it." Nozomi tries to cheer the boy up.

"I hope so."

After Nathan leaves the room, Eli turns to Nozomi. "Do you really think that his friend will be found innocent?"

"Yes. I believe what the cards tell me. Plus, it seems to me that the club is very important to that boy so I wanted to give him some hope that fate will be in his favor."

* * *

In class...

Realizing the chance of forming the International Music Club has lowered greatly, all Nathan can focus on is to survive school until his next trip back home to San Francisco. He is currently taking notes ever since the teacher began her lecture. Even as free period begins, Nate would take out his textbook and continue note taking, blocking everyone else around him due to frustration.

Honoka approaches his desk out of concern. "Hey Nate-kun, I heard about what happened from Eri-chan. Gomen..."

"Its not your fault Honoka. Once my friend gets out, he will get a good scolding from me."

"Wait! But you said that he would only fight if its for self-defense."

"Yes, but it seems he might have taken it too far this time since I was told that the delinquents he fought have bruises and one of them even has a bloody noise. Even if its for self-defense, I would consider it too far."

"Just please try to talk to him first before you yell. he is your friend after all so maybe he does have a reason."

"Maybe, but right now my mind is filled with so much frustration over my life in Japan and the week has not even ended yet."

Nate slams his desk with his hands, causing Honoka to move a step back.

"Calm down Nate-kun. Ah! I know what can help, come on let's eat lunch together with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. That will make you feel better, won't it?"

"I am not in the mood to eat. Just go without me."

"Come on Nate-kun, I refused to see you frustrated for the whole day so come on eat lunch with us!"

"For goodness sake Honoka, you are an idol! What the heck do you think people are going to say when a boy happens to be eating lunch with three idols!? I am pretty sure one of them is going to say "how scandalous!" for a boy to be this close!"

"That doesn't matter right now. We were students before we became idols and we still are. We might have gotten some good memories together as idols, but we formed originally to save the school rather before being an idol became something we loved. If there is something I learned, it is that friends always stick together. I think of you as my friend Nate-kun, that's why I can't leave you like this. Come have lunch with us. You know what they say, food taste better when there is more people to eat with you!"

"Alright, I get it. I will eat with you girls, but you better not talk about what happened, okay? I am still quite angry about it."

"Hai! Wakata!" Honoka then leaves the room to get lunch, humming along the way.

"What a weird girl." Nate spoke to himself.

Once Nate heads outside, he sees Honoka waving at him with Kotori and Umi next to her on both sides.

"Honoka, are you sure this is a good idea? He did seem very mad from the way you described the situation." Umi whispered.

"Its okay as long as we don't talk about it. I don't want Nate-kun to continue thinking about that anyway."

"Hey Nate-kun, over here!" Kotori called out.

"Yeah yeah, I am coming."

Once everyone gets settled in, Nathan takes out his bento and opens the lid, revealing a very attractive assortment of food, including garlic fried rice, mixed vegetables, a few pieces of karaage (fried chicken), and salmon.

"That looks very well made. Did your mother made that for you?" Honoka asked.

"No. My parents are way too busy in San Francisco to even come with me until school starts so I am living on my own, cooking my own meals, cleaning, etc."

"I see, I see. Amazing."

"The rice looks good. I wish I could try it." Kotori is seen drooling a little.

"Don't even think about it Kotori. We have already used our utensils. Even if he lets us, getting them might result in an indirect k-kiss." Umi's face turns slightly red.

"Well, I haven't used my utensils yet. Do you just want me to scoop a little for each of you?" Nate asked.

"Really!?" Honoka becomes a little more excited.

"My mother did say I can cook well. It would mean more to me if I have opinions from others."

"If you put it that way, then fine. The rice does look good." Umi hesitantly lifts her bento towards him.

Nate then scoops a little garlic rice to the space each of the girls provided and immediately took the bite.

"DELICIOUS!" The three girls said in unison.

Nate becomes surprised at their reactions. "You girls really think so?"

"Yes, this is really tasty! It felt like the garlic flavor spreads evenly to my mouth without being too strong." Honoka then takes another bite of her bread.

"That's because I added a special type of seasoning on the rice to mix with the garlic to make sure the taste is not overwhelming."

"I admit, this is quite good. Saying that you can cook well sounds like an understatement after tasting this."

"Is that so? Thank you." Nate becomes a little embarrassed as the girls shower him with praise.

"Maybe Nate-kun should cook lunch for each of us next time." Kotori suggested.

"That's a little too much for me to handle at the moment, but maybe when the time comes that I can."

"I will be looking forward to it." Honoka said as she continues eating.

Just as Nate is about to finally enjoy himself, Eli and Nozomi approaches him.

"Eri-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka called out.

"I am sorry for coming to you while you are busy enjoying yourself, even though I told the girls to be careful around boys." Eli turns to Honoka, who just laughs nervously.

"Ehehehe."

"We do have some good news though. Your friend is released from questioning without charge. However, the decision for the approval of your club is still being upheld until we can get things sorted out after what happened. Again, we are very sorry about this." Nozomi apologizes.

"No need to apologize. Thanks for the update." Eli and Nozomi then left.

With Mark found to be the victim and not the delinquents, both Nate and the girls felt some relief, though the former remains more cautious about it.

"Hey Nate-kun, your friend is found to be innocent. You should be happy."

"I am happy for him Honoka, but I am trying not to get my hopes to high since the event still caused the decision to be withheld with a higher chance of being rejected."

"It might be a while before the final decision, but at least the chances are no longer as bad."

"That's right, Nate-kun. I am sure that everything will be okay at the end."

"Again, like I told Kaichou, I hope so."

Everyone then proceeds to eating their lunch.

* * *

After classes end...

"Seems like my friends have gone home and now I have nothing to do since the club hasn't been approved yet. I hope the music room has a guitar for me to play." Nathan thought to himself.

As Nate heads to the music room, he hears someone playing the piano from the room and sees a girl with short red hair singing along with the music. Not wanting to disturb her, he waits until she is done. After the song ends, he enters the room, unintentionally startling her.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked.

Still feeling apathetic due to the entire ordeal he went though the entire day, Nate remains calm in front of the surprised girl.

* * *

**Since my birthday happened a couple of days ago, I decided to write another chapter of my Love Live fanfic. I am also quite excited for the Love Live movie that is going to be released in America in September so this chapter is to commemorate the movie as well. I know that there are many who preferred yuri Love Live fanfics and I have nothing against it, but there are so many of them that I felt like there needs to be a contrast, which is why I write this, especially since the franchise was never declared to be yuri officially. I respect the fandom so I hope for the same. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling mentally exhausted due to culture shock and the possibility of his club being rejected, Nathan decides to go to the music room to find a guitar and play. Unbeknownst to him, a girl with short red hair beat him to the room and is currently singing while playing the piano. Nate then waited until her song is finished before coming inside, startling the girl.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked with an anxious expression on her face.

Not in the mood to deal with the girl, Nate shows a calm and collected expression in response, but remains polite, nonetheless.

"Excuse me, sorry to disturb you, but I would like to play with the guitar for a little bit if you don't mind."

The girl then calms down, but remains cautious of Nate. "I would like to know who you are first. I don't remember seeing you in this school."

Nate sighs. "My name is Nathan Calaway, I am an American student enrolled here due to the school's international student program. Does that answer your question?"

"Hey, there is no need for you to be rude!"

"Look, I've been through a lot today so I am not in a good mood, okay? I just want to settle down, play some music, and relax. If you think I am being rude then I am sorry, but please try not to make this any harder for me."

The girl becomes displeased, but understanding. "Fine, an acoustic guitar is in the corner if that is what you want."

"Thank you. I will make sure to go outside so I don't disturb your practice."

"I am already done playing. That was my last song so go ahead and play here if you want."

Nate notices her just sitting on the piano seat looking at him. "I am guessing that you are staying here just so you can here me sing, am I right?"

"Well, it's been a while since I've heard a boy singing so I am kind of curious."

Nate sighs, but does not make a big deal out of it. "Alright, since I've heard you sing, I guess its only fair for you to listen to me as well."

The girl becomes slightly embarrassed. "I see. So you were listening the entire time outside."

"Like I said, I didn't want to disturb you so I waited until you were done with your song. Anyway, I am starting."

"Right."

As Nathan begins playing the guitar, the only audience in front of him becomes curious what kind of song he is singing as if she has never been exposed to any other kind of music other than what she plays on the piano. Nate then starts singing, revealing the song to be a slow acoustic ballad with a bit of a country sound to it. Despite the song being in English, she seems to show some understanding on the lyrics Nate is singing, but gets confused in certain parts. After the song ends, the girl finds herself impressed over Nate's vocal abilities.

"That was actually a very nice song you played."

"From the way you were listening, it looked like you understood some of the lyrics. Are you proficient at the English language?"

"I still lack experience holding long conversations, but I have been taught English before so I understood some of the words of the song. What is the song called anyway?"

"The song is titled _To Let You Go_. I wrote this with my band back in my old school. We used to play live venues in San Francisco whenever there is space available for fun. Later, however, our drummer got very depressed that a girl he fell in love with for a while is actually in love with his best friend. Being the gentleman that he is, he had no choice but to wish her the best of luck. The girl got together with his best friend and eventually he became so depressed that he started growing distant from his us and even his family. It took us a while to find out that he had loved her for a long time. At this point, we realized we needed to do something so we thought about writing a song to help him recover."

"I see." The girl responded.

"We felt that a cheery song will not help him in the mood he is in now. We needed a song that shows understanding based on what he is going through right now. That's when we decided that unrequited love should be the theme of the song. Wait a minute, why am I telling all of this!? I don't even know you!"

"I-I am Maki Nishikono by the way." Maki is holding back her laughter after seeing Nate realizing his mistake wait too late.

"Ah, I recognize that name. You are the member of that idol group μ's, right?" Nate asked.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you girls practicing on the rooftop during my first day here. I then asked other students who the μ's are and your name was mentioned. You girls are very popular."

"Yeah, because without the μ's, we wouldn't have been able to save this school from closing down, let alone having the budget to promote the school internationally."

Nathan's apathetic behavior soon relaxes as he continues his conversation with Maki.

"I am not surprised that you are a member of the group. When I heard you sing, I thought you have a very beautiful voice."

Hearing Nate's compliment, Maki becomes flustered. "Beautiful? Hey, don't start teasing me!"

"What part of that was teasing? I meant what I said. Listening to your voice really, it felt like a little of the stress I had throughout the day vanished just like that. I kinda wished I have that song on my Iphone."

Maki's face becomes even more red. "Geez. Do whatever you want. Its getting late for me so I am going home."

Maki turns around and prepares to leave, but Nate calls out to her. "Nishikono-san. Its a little late, but nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Maki smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing, please refer me as Maki if you can."

"Alright. See you then." Nate is then finally alone after Maki left and resumes playing music in peace.

* * *

In Akihabara...

Since Nathan is still not used to living in Tokyo, he decides to talk a walk in Akihabara to get some familiarity of the district. He then sees several maids handing out flyers promoting the maid cafes they work at. One sees Nate passes by and handed a flyer towards him, which he accepts out of courtesy before putting it away due to lack of interest. Looking at the billboards, signs, and LED screens, Nathan grows to be a little curious at Japan's pop culture and stops by one of the smaller stores filled with anime and manga products. Nate is amazed at the amount of merchandise in such little space. While he finds the manga very cheap, he becomes dismayed at the outrages prices of DVDs and other anime merchandise.

"What the heck? 80 USD for a two episode DVD? You can get a whole season plus OVAs on Blu-ray for around twenty dollars less in Japantown!" Nate spoke to himself in English.

After looking around a bit more, he spots a familiar face looking at manga, but with a bruise on his right cheek.

"Mark? Is that you?"

Mark turns around and is surprised to see his friend standing behind him.

"Hey Nate. I guess you heard what happened to me this morning, huh?"

"I would like to ask questions, but here is not the place to talk about it. Let's head outside."

"Yeah, sure." Mark then follows Nathan out of the store.

"Okay, tell me what happened this morning. This little incident nearly cost us the school's approval for the club in case you didn't know."

"Look, I am very sorry for what happened, alright? You know that I tried not to pick fights."

"Yes, I am well aware since you are my friend, but I want the exact description of what happened, especially since I've heard you were in the police station."

"Okay, I was on my way to the crowded train when I accidentally bumped into two rough-looking Japanese men. They seemed pretty mad so I bowed and apologized and they seem to have taken it well at first."

"And these are the guys who picked a fight with you?"

"Yes. After they left me alone, they went around the corner of a nearby building while I was going straight. I turned my head into their direction and I noticed they suddenly slowed down behind this cute girl who looks like she is around our age who is walking around with her bag. From the way they are moving, I realized they were stalking her. I didn't know whether they plan to kidnap her or snatch her bag, but I knew these guys were bad news by then. I didn't want to see a crime unfold in front of me so I yelled "Run!" very loud, causing the girl to turn back to see the guys staring at her intensely. They were surprised that they saw me again so soon after I apologized. I figured that they weren't going to let me go so I am pretty sure you know what happened next."

"Let me guess, the guys tried to beat you up, you fought back, but the fight got out of control so the cops were called and all of you were detained for questioning."

"Yes, that's pretty much what went down this morning. Since you saw me here, I am sure you know that I was considered innocent after being questioned for about an hour. The girl I saved had actually witnessed the fight from afar after getting to a safe distance and told the officers what happened. I became a free man in ten minutes after that and thanked the girl, but I knew I couldn't get back to school since the gates have probably already closed by now so I just walked around Akihabara since then. I tried treating the girl to lunch, but she refused since I am still a stranger to her. I understand though."

Nate sighs. "You really have got to be careful Mark. I really went through a lot of stress today after what happened."

"I already said I am sorry. Look, I will talk to the principal tomorrow to sort this whole thing out. I want this club to exist just as much as you do Nate."

"Its not just the club. We have been friends since middle school and I don't want our folks back at home thinking you are a bad influence to me."

"I know, I know. I thought things would settle down for me after coming to Japan as a student, but I guess there will always be something that reminds us of home no matter how far we are from there. I promise you, I will never be the one that picks a fight, but sometimes I can't help, but be involved in it."

"Look, I prefer that you avoid getting into fights no doubt, but if it can't be helped, make sure that there are witnesses so that its less likely that people would want to bother you. At least that way, like the girl who bailed you out, other people can see whether you are innocent or not if you are accused."

"If that's the case then I shouldn't be a member of your club."

"I never said that! You will always be welcome as a member if you want to join. My friends are more important to me than a club, so if a club gets canceled due to whatever reason, I will be okay as long as you guys are still here. We will all work something out if things don't go our way."

"Thanks man. So did you managed to get the approval or was it rejected because of me?"

"What happened to you did affect our chances of getting the approval for our club. Right now, the decision is being upheld until further notice. We don't know what is going to happen right now, but I am still a bit hopeful now that you've been declared innocent from any wrongdoing by the police. Whatever happens, happens. Let's stop talking about this and look around the district some more, shall we?"

"Right. That will take our mind off of the things that happened today." Nate and Mark then proceed to walk around all over Akihabara and explore their new surroundings.

While exploring, Nathan noticed a familiar figure in a maid costume, handing out flyers like the other maids in this district. Wanting to get a closer look at her, Nate made up an excuse of wanting to check out a store next to the maid café where she worked. Mark, who is not interested in the store, decides to go their separate ways since they both live in different apartments, promising to see each other tomorrow at school. With his friend out of the way, Nate approaches the girl closer and finally recognized her.

"Kotori? Is that you?"

Kotori gets startled after seeing Nathan all of a sudden. "Wah! Nate-kun!? What are you doing here?"

"Since I am new to living in Tokyo, I wanted to get the feel of the city so I won't get lost whenever I go far away from my apartment. Of course, I wanted to start with the district that is closest to my apartment so here I am walking around Akihabara. Didn't expect to see you here though, let alone work here."

"For me to be seen by someone who I only met today, how embarrassing..." Kotori's face turns slightly red.

"I don't think there is anything to be ashamed of Kotori. Working in Akihabara is probably the same as having a part time job elsewhere I think."

"I am actually working here to build my confidence here as a school idol since I am a member of the μ's. Working as a maid in a maid café requires me to interact with people to promote our services in the café so that way, I wouldn't be as anxious being in front of a crowd."

"Does your other friends know you work here?"

"The μ's eventually caught me, so only you and they know so far."

"Why would you want to keep your job a secret from your friends?"

"Because so then I can come to them with new ideas and confidence to do new things. Many are able to find confidence within themselves, but as for me, I actually needed a little help doing that so that's why I work here."

Nate gives Kotori a reassuring smile. "I think that's fine Kotori. Everyone has their own way to build confidence and is not like your way is uncommon since I know people who work part time to get the confidence to accomplish something. Plus, i think a job like this suits you very well."

"Really?"

"Really. You look really good in a maid outfit."

Kotori's face turns red again from Nate's compliment, but felt relieved and smiled. "Ehehe, thank you. I thought it looked good on me myself."

"Anyway, I better not delay you any further from doing your job and I still got more areas to explore and find my way back from there. See you tomorrow."

"Hai! See you tomorrow Nate-kun. Oh, and take a flyer please."

"Sure." Nathan then takes the flyer from Kotori's hand.

"Thank you again!" Kotori said before finally parting ways with Nate.

As Nate begins to walk away, he turns around once more to see Kotori, who is too busy passing out flyers to notice.

"Hmm. I think I know where I am going to go for lunch on the weekend." Nate said in his thoughts before walking away for good.

As he passes by the Hanamasa grocery store, where he now shops everyday for food, he notices a poster promoting the Japanese version of the popular broadway show _Wicked_. Nathan soon started having flashbacks from one of his family vacations when he first watched a Broadway show as a young child in Las Vegas based on a famous Disney movie titled _The Lion King_. He later remembers how the musical inspired him to pick up his first guitar and started playing for the first time. He was laughed at when he first performed in front of a crowd due to his inexperience with the instrument, but later got much better due to years of practice and eventually started singing. While he seems to be having fun playing in a rock band, he got laughed at again when he announced that his dream is to play in a lead role in a Broadway production. Only his closest friend, Ken, did not laugh and seems to respect his dream. As the flashback ends, Nate still finds himself staring at the _Wicked _poster in front of the store.

"Someday I will be on that stage. Just you wait." Nate said to himself before leaving.

"Yo Nathan!" Ken's voice called him from behind, accidentally startling Nate.

"Woah! Since when were you here!?"

"I just arrived and I happened to see you staring at that poster. Do you still have that dream of being in the same stage?"

"Yes. I believe that someday, a chance for me to perform on such a grand stage will come and once it does, you can count on me to act and sing my heart out in front of all of these people."

"Actually, that just gives me an idea. If the club gets approved, maybe we can have one of the themes to be Broadway music. Think about the having the songs _Phantom of the Opera, __Les Misérables_, and _Wicked_, performed in one room with the people in costume. We can even perform a song from one of the musical that requires a large amount of people starting from one at a time until the whole class sings."

"I actually like that idea. I got to put that down on the list of themes I have for the club. Of course, that's only if it gets approved though."

"I am sure it will."

As Ken and Nathan continue their conversation, they are overheard by a passerby who happens to have black hair tied into twin tails. She stops to listen briefly out of curiosity, but left after the boys started walking towards her direction, though they didn't notice her since they are still talking to each other.

"Hey Nate, did you feel that someone has been listening on us while we were talking?"

"Probably. I did feel something similar to a gaze directed towards us. Oh well, even if someone was watching us, we didn't really say anything important so I don't think it matters if he or she heard us."

"That's probably true. Anyway, I better go. I got quite a bit of homework I still need to do back in my apartment."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you." Ken waves goodbye before leaving Nathan on his own again.

Nathan than realizes something after seeing a train pass by. Still having to suffer from the crowded trains every morning during the last couple of days, Nate felt embarrassed for not being able to remember what he promised to get himself after his first experience on the morning train.

"Can't believe I forgot to get a bike."

Nate then hurries off to Yodobashi Akiba, an electronics store that also sells toys, bikes, anime merchandise, in addition to electronics such as TV and cameras. With his parents financially supporting him, Nate had no trouble purchasing a bike of fair quality and is relieved after he was told that its fast enough to travel him to school on time. Nate is also warned about possible thievery of his bike so he bought several bike chains in response for security. With transportation to school being taken care off, Nathan decides to head back to his apartment to prepare for his next day.

* * *

The next day...

Nathan heads to the entrance of the school when he sees Honoka waving at him at the entrance.

"Nate-kun, over here!"

"Yes Honoka, what is it?"

"We actually have some good news! Come on, let's go to Eri-chan!"

"Again!? I just went to her office yesterday!"

"I know, but this time, she has good news waiting for you! Let's go!" Honoka then grabs on to Nathan's arm and starts dragging him.

"No need to drag me Honoka! I will move on my own!" Nate yelled, which Honoka ignored.

Once both of them step inside of the office, Nate and Honoka then see Eri and Nozomi smiling at them.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked.

"Your idea for the club manages to pull through. You got the approval you wanted to start a club and a vacant room has already been assigned for you."

Nathan was taken back by the news as Eri hands hime the approval slip. "Are you serious!? After what happened yesterday!?"

"The Headmaster decided that after the whole incident with your friend, it maybe good for foreign students to get a taste of home in school. Culture shock does bring problems for foreign students trying to adjust to their new environment and she thought that a western-style club might help them feel more comfortable being here." Nozomi explained.

"I am very thankful for this."

Honoka also seemed very happy with the result and gives a smile to Nate. "Congratulations Nate-kun! It looks like things work out after all."

"It did! I better let my friends know before class starts!" Nathan then rushes out of the office with the approval slip.

The three girls in the office were surprised by Nate's excitement, often thinking he was more of a quiet type than what he exhibited just now, but are happy for him, nonetheless. As Nate runs further into the hallway, the same black haired girl approaches the hallway down the stairs and mistakenly got in his way.

"THUD!" A loud sound was heard when Nate accidentally crashed into the girl.

"That hurts..." The girls rubbed her head as she sat up.

"I am very sorry about that. I got a little overexcited and ran to find my friends. It was my mistake for not watching where I was going."

"Geez, be careful next time. It feels like I've been hit by a..." The girl suddenly becomes silent after taking a good look at Nathan's face.

Nathan becomes a little creeped out over the girl's sudden stare. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? No, nothing."

"Really? It looked like you wanted to say something to me."

"I said its nothing! I have to go to class and be careful next time you get all excited!" The girl left without turning back, leaving Nate confused.

"What was that all about?"

"There is no way someone like him will make it into Broadway." The girl said silently as she walked away.

* * *

During free period...

Many of Nate's friends are gathered into a classroom to discuss plans for the club.

"So the club is finally approved. I am glad, but what are we going to do about our first meeting since it is scheduled today?" Jenny asked.

"Since today is Thursday, which means that this is the first and last club meeting of the week, we could use today to plan what we are going to do for next week since Japanese cultural clubs meet more than once a week and we have to decide on the positions of course, like who is going to be the head of the club." Mark said.

"If that's the case, I nominate Nathan since he is the one who first came up with the idea. I am pretty sure that he has some plans for the next few weeks." Ken turns to Nathan, who is currently writing plans for each meeting day for the club.

"Considering that we can't afford to change themes everyday, our club will meet three days a week while the theme of the music will change once a week so that we have enough time to get the materials needed to actually play the music." Nate said.

"Um, I can also help if school equipment is needed." One of the girls who joined Nate's music club raised her hand.

"Think you can get us a projector and a screen to play it on? We don't need it for today, but do you think you can get it by the last club meeting this week?" Nate asked.

"Hai! Leave it to me! For now, the club needs a whiteboard right? I can get permission to obtain one."

"Please do Sayako-san." Ken said.

"So anyway, who is going to be the vice president?" Jenny asked.

"I would have to say my best friend Ken, since he seems to be very knowledgeable about after-school clubs in Japan. You won't know when he will be needed for advice." Nathan gives a small laugh.

"I can agree with that."

"Me too."

Jenny and Mark nodded in approval while the Sayako smiled at Nate's decision.

"Wait! I also don't want this to be a simple club where we would just watch and listen. Like the Idol Research Club, I want our members to have an experience that they can take with them. We have got to make this club memorable to everyone."

"How exactly are we going to make such a club?" Sayako asked.

"Is anybody willing to let us use their laptop for the club." Nate asked.

"I will. I record with this thing all the time, although mainly when I am playing the drums though." Ken said.

"Perfect! We have the laptop, but is it possible to bring drums as well?"

"Its kinda impossible for me to buy a set as a foreign exchange student, but the music room should have one if the school allows us to use it."

"I can help with that." Sayako said.

As the club members get more prepared, Jenny pulls on Nate's left sleeve.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"If you are going to make a club with different themes every week, I have a friend who goes here whose mother is a fashion designer back in San Jose. She and her mother usually accepts requests to have outfits made for free as long as we are willing to have pictures taken wearing them. That way, her mother can decide if these outfits would be suitable for a fashion show, magazine, or even sell them as a costume if she wants."

"She is not going to put our pictures in the media, is she?"

"No, she just wants to know if the outfits are suitable for the media. If she likes them, she plans to hire models to wear them and have their pictures taken."

"You do know that the outfits are mainly costumes for the theme, right? None of this would be suitable for a fashion show or a magazine."

"She can still make use of them regardless. Believe me, she knows how to sell."

"If you say so. Is she a part of this club?"

"Yes. She signed up not long after the club was approved."

"Alright then. Since we won't be able to bring our instruments by tomorrow, we will make new flyers and distribute them. Me and Ken will handle the content in the flyer while Sayako copies them. The theme for next week other than today has already been decided anyway."

"What's the theme?" Mark asked.

"Something that almost everyone listens to, western pop music. By then, we would have brought our instruments so we should be able to play. In order to do that, some of the members would need to form a house band to allow other members to sing in case they don't have their own instruments or band to play with. I don't mind putting the effort of being the guitarist and occasional singer, but you guys don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? Being in a band is much better than recording myself, playing drums alone, even if we are just going to be a house band. Consider me as your drummer." Ken said.

"The 90s were an era of American pop music. I can ask Lina if she or her mother can make costumes from that era and since some of the clothes are still fashionable today, it can still be used for fashion shows if her mother likes them. We can have a set done by next week." Jenny is also getting excited.

"Um, if I am not passing out equipment, do you mind if I am the bass player? I know how to play the instrument."

"As long as you know how to play it and don't mind playing western pop music, why not? I may not be able to play my trumpet next week, but I can still be useful by making a list of sheets of the songs you guys are going to play."

"Thanks Mark. It looks like the International Music Club is going to be off to a strong start. Let's start preparing once school is out!" Nate ordered.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled, unintentionally attracting the attention of the rest of the class, though they didn't seem to mind.

Outside of the classroom, the same girl that constantly runs into Nathan overheard them, showing interest and concern in what the new club have in store.

* * *

**I decided to do a third chapter of this Love Live fanfic after managing to get a ticket for the Love Live movie in San Francisco. Although I won't continue this until one of my current fanfics is finished, it shouldn't take too long since both of them are at the final arc. I know it might seem overwhelming for a club, but since the μ's started it out from a small club, I wanted Nate's club to have a strong start and continue to remain strong despite the limits and obstacles that might be set on them in the future chapters. Hopefully, the next chapter will show Nathan meeting Hanayo and Rin. Look forward to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

With the International Music Club approved by the school, the members wasted no time preparing for their first meeting as Lina is on the phone making calls to her mother about what designs she is allowed to use for pop music week. Nate and Ken are currently deciding on what song to perform in an effort to promote the club from the list that Mark suggested.

"I got the white board and the school will allow us to use the music room as long as its part of club activities." Sayako told the other members as she brings the white board into the club room, which happens to be similar to a conference room in appearance as they have a large table to work on.

"Thank you Sayako. Jenny is still working on the design on the flyers. Why don't you take a break until then?" Nate suggested.

"Sure. Just tell me if you needed anything else."

"Of course."

Nate then turns his attention to Lina, who is currently waiting for the pictures of the outfits her mother promised to send her on her phone. She then turns to Nate.

"Sorry about this Nate, but it seems my mother cannot donate as much as she requested. Next week, she is going on tour to internationally promote her merchandise for various fashion shows and fashion magazines so her schedule is going to be quite full for the next month. She can do it for pop music week, but we only get eight full outfits to choose from so we might have to make some changes to our original plans."

"That's okay. I never did expect it to go fully our way. We can use the outfits as both decorations and props to fit the setting. We will also only need a couple to use for the video anyway, although we might need to change things even more in the coming weeks."

"Um, if its alright, I did learn quite a few things from my mother and I do have materials that I can make so if you don't mind me handling the costumes and outfits myself, I will gladly make them." Lina offered.

"I think that will work just fine. What do you think Nathan?" Ken turns to Nate.

"I'm okay with that as long as you don't overwork yourself, okay? If you feel overwhelmed, let us know if we can help in anyway."

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, I think this design will do."

Jenny presents the concept of the club's new flyer on her notebook. The flyer shows various colors with silhouettes of a cowboy and rockstar performing side by side to the International Music Club title shown on the center. On the top and bottom, there are song notes along with a slogan written in Japanese, reading "Come join and get the full international experience with music and make great memories". Below the slogan shows the general summary of the club and a list of items for students to bring if they want to participate, including flash drives. Of course, they also put that bringing the items is optional to make it look less forceful.

Nate approves of the flyer after taking a good look at it. "Yeah. It looks a little too overstuffed, but people will ask for the details so I think this is fine. It looks like we will be spending the first meeting trying to promote our club in hopes for participation."

"I will get this copied right away." Sayako grabs the flyer and dashes out of the room, much to everyone's confusion.

"She really is eager to do this, isn't she?" Mark asked.

"Well, she is a fan of western music after all. According to her friends, she used to have posters of idols from the US and UK, including NSYNC and US5. Those two were big hits in the two countries." Jenny answered.

"I see. I just hope she comes back in time for practice." Nate has a sweat drop falling from his head.

"Anyway, shall we head to the music room and start playing?"

"Yes, Mr. President. I even got the laptop ready for the performance." Ken jokingly answered.

"I need to get used to being called President." Nathan said as he heads out of the club room.

The newly formed band, consisting of Sayako on the bass, Ken on the drums, and Nate on the guitar and vocals, head to the music room. As soon as the laptop and camera they connected with it started, they began recording their rendition of All or Nothing by O-Town, which started out rough due to lack of rehearsal, despite the instruments being set to play the song. Every time they messed up, either Nathan or Sayako would delete the recorded clip and begin recording again. After a couple more tries, they were able to finally perform the song correctly and had it recorded on the computer. Once the video was ready, they had it shown next to two Japanese student, one girl and one boy, who have taken interest in joining the club. With the laptop showing Nate's band performing the song, she passes out the flyers with some help from Mark after Sayako found herself too exhausted to continue.

"This boy has a great voice. Will he be performing if we join?"

"Why would we possibly need to bring our own flash drives and instruments to participate? Are we supposed to perform in the club as well?"

"Do you have enough costumes for everybody?"

Many students who are interested barraged Mark and Jenny with questions, which they have a hard time answering due to many of them asking at the same time.

"Easy! Easy!" Nate makes his way back to the clubroom.

"One question at a time! We won't be able to keep up if you guys keep crowding!"

With the crowd settled, the students start to line up to get their questions answered, much to the relief of Jenny and Mark. However, the crowd managed to attract the attention of a member of a certain idol group, currently spying on the club from the corner of a hallway intersection.

"Ghh! How can a club that just formed gather this much attention? Even their flyers are being given away as fast as if someone is giving away a plate of snacks." The black, twin tailed girl stares at the club with envy.

"Huh? What's this?"

"...It appears that a new club is being formed by foreign students. From what I've heard, their club is different from the clubs we usually have so everybody got curious."

Two more girls suddenly snuck behind the black haired girl without noticing.

"Wha-!? Rin-chan!? Hanayo-chan!?"

"Well, if it isn't Nico-chan nya~! Are you curious over the new club?"

"Hmph! Of course not! Why would I be interested in a western style club when we already have the very popular Idol Research Club!?" Nico goes into denial.

"Then why are you watching them while hiding in the corner?" Rin teased, knowing Nico's reluctant interest.

"B-Because I saw quite a bit of students going somewhere so I just wanted to know what is going on!"

"So in other words, you are interested nya~!"

"Ghh!"

After Rin caught Nico red handed, Nathan heard their commotion and saw Nico eye to eye. Before he can even react, Nico noticed that she was seen and retreated as fast as she could.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Nate?" Jenny asked.

"No, nothing. So it looks like we got enough students interested in participating in the club, right?"

"Actually, more than enough. We are going to have to find a way to divide so everyone can have their turn." Mark answered.

"Right." Nathan then proceeds to help pass out the flyers.

* * *

In the Hanamasa grocery store...

"Lucky!" Nico is seen eyeing the last rib eye steak for half off, but before she can put her hand on it, another hand places another rib eye steak back in the shelf.

"Sorry about that, but I was given a deal on some chicken so I didn't need it."

"That's good, I really need the steaks."

When Nico looks up, she becomes shocked, seeing the equally stunned Nathan shopping in the same area as she is.

"Hey, I remember you! You are that rude girl from the μ's! I believe your name is Nico Yazawa, correct?"

"Hey! I am not always rude and how do you know my name in the first place!?"

"Who hasn't heard of the μ's in this school? They are a significant idol group after all."

Nico then makes an arrogant pose. "Of course! After all, Nico is one of the members who helped form the μ's in the first place."

Seeing Nico's personality, Nate decides to tease her a bit. "That's an obvious fact. I guess there is one girl in that group with a questionable personality standing right in front of me."

Nate's remarks caused Nico to have a vein mark pop up on her head.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean? Isn't that being a bit rude for you to say?"

"Just a little payback for avoiding me in the hallway the last time we met. That's actually what I don't get, why were you avoiding me when you don't even know me?"

Nico becomes very hesitant and finds herself unable to speak. Nate decides to take a guess behind her behavior.

"Could it be that you are against the International Student Program, or the fact that the school became co-ed?"

Nico shook her head. "No...that's not particularly it."

"Then do you hate just me? Did I do something wrong in your eyes?"

Nico refuses to answer and makes up an excuse. "I have to go home now to make dinner. Excuse me."

Nico grabs both of the rib eye steaks and makes a dash to the cashier, leaving the confused Nate behind.

"Now I am really wondering if I did something wrong."

Nate continues shopping while thinking what is with Nico's reclusive behavior towards him.

* * *

The next day...

Nathan is currently spending his free period looking at sheets of the pop songs Mark selected for next week's performance. Honoka approaches him from behind and grabs hold of his shoulders.

"Hey Nate-kun!" Honoka yelled happily.

"Woah! Honoka? Why did you suddenly sneak up on me like that?"

"You seemed a bit too serious so I thought doing this would lighten things up. I heard that your club is going well from Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan."

"Hmm? The two other members of μ's? I didn't see them come by to the club."

"They saw other students crowding the area so they felt that it wouldn't be the right time to bother you."

Nate smiled. "How considerate of them."

"Hmm, I did notice that you are a bit too serious earlier. Did something happened?"

"No, nothing much at least."

"But something did, right? Do you mind telling me about it?"

Nate takes a small breath. "It's mainly your friend Nico. Her attitude towards me seems very strange. It is as if she has something against me, but I don't know what I did to upset her. Do you have any ideas?"

Honoka releases Nate's shoulders. "Yeah, Nico-chan isn't someone you can get along with that easily. I guess either she is uncomfortable with the fact that the school is now a co-ed or she might view you as a rival of some sorts."

"Couldn't be the former since her attitude appears to be only directed towards me."

"Hmm, I guess she must view you as a rival since you formed a club that can rival the Idol Research Club."

"Seriously?"

"Hai, you see, she tends to think highly of herself from time to time and tends to get jealous if someone takes her spotlight away like Eri-chan. Your club did cause a bit of commotion since it would be considered the first western influenced club at our school."

"She really thought of us as a rival club? Does she not know that the Idol Research Club was an influence?"

"That's just how Nico-chan is, at least on the outside. She actually has a caring side towards her friends so maybe once she knows you a little better, she will get along with you just as with us when we first met her."

"So that's it."

"Yup. Just give it some time for Nico-chan to warm up to you. You will see the caring side of her soon."

"I hope so. My life in Tokyo won't get any better if I have someone who hates me."

"Like I said, Nico-chan doesn't really hate you. You will see what I mean when you talk to her more. Come on, let's go take a walk while we still have free period. It won't be good if you get too focused on one thing all the time."

"Yeah, I could use some fresh air after spending most of yesterday and morning working on the club."

As Nate and Honoka walk around the hallway, the latter got curious about Nate's life in America and started a conversation with him about it.

"Hahaha! One of your friends actually landed on his butt, because he was singing!?"

"Yeah. He was part of the school choir and was worried over how he would do so he tends to practice a lot. Unfortunately, he gets distracted from his surroundings very easily, because of that and accidentally slipped on the wet floor despite a wet floor sign right next to him and landed on his bottom. There was even one time that his singing annoyed everyone so much, Ken actually stuffed his mouth with a whole donut just to get him to shut up. It is as funny as you imagine it."

Honoka could barely hold back her laugh as she imagined the situation. "You sure have some funny friends."

"Those were some of the good times I've had back in San Francisco. I quite miss my home there, but I am quite happy being in Tokyo as well. Its another adventure for me."

"I am glad." Honoka smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't Honoka-chan!"

"Hmm? Isn't that the boy helping out the club yesterday?"

Rin and Hanayo were walking in the opposite direction when they bumped into Honoka and Nate.

"Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan! I see you two are taking a break as well."

"Hai! Oh? It's that boy from yesterday nya~!"

"You know me?"

"Not really, but we saw you helping the other two students out since the new club got very crowded!" Rin answered.

Nate turns to Hanayo, who seemed to be having trouble talking to him as she hid behind Rin.

"Um...hello..."

"Hello there. My name is Nathan Calaway. You can call me Nate if you wish."

"...My name is Koizomi Hanayo...Um..."

Nate turns to Honoka. "Is she shy around boys?"

"She is like that towards everyone she doesn't know. It will be okay once she gets to know you a bit more."

"Like Nico?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"My name is Hoshizora Rin, but you can call me Rin-chan!" Rin wasted no time introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you two. I've heard of both of you since you two are part of the μ's. The Idol Research Club is one of my inspirations for forming the new club you saw yesterday."

"Really!?" Upon hearing that the μ's is one of Nate's inspirations, Hanayo immediately comes out of hiding from behind Rin.

"Yes. After seeing one of your practice sessions, it started bringing back memories of what I used to do. I had a hard time adjusting to Japanese society when I first moved here, but the performance I saw all of you girls doing made me realize that music makes me feel back at home so I gathered my friends from abroad and started the International Music Club, the first ever western style club in this school."

"Yes! Music, especially from idols, were what inspire me too. It was through idol music and the μ's that I am starting to open up. I am glad to hear that it has helped someone else as well."

Nathan was shocked over Hanayo's sudden change in personality, causing Honoka to giggle at his surprised face.

"Hanayo-chan may be shy, but when it comes to idols, she is very enthusiastic about them."

"No kidding."

"So Nate-kun, what exactly is the International Music Club? We couldn't go since it was too crowded!" Rin asked.

"The International Music Club mainly focuses on the theme of non-Japanese music, hence the title. Unlike most clubs, we don't plan to limit participation just to the club member, but we want everyone else interested to give it a try and make some good memories. They will be allowed to record themselves to sing, dance, or play an instrument relating to the theme of the club and each theme changes every week. If they want to have accommodations such as not wanting to be recorded, we can provide that too, but then making memories is one of the main points of the club so we would feel a little disappointed if they refused. Doesn't really matter to us that much though. If they don't want their performance to be made public then they also have the option to keep their performances in a flash drive for themselves. As for the music, although it is not limited to a specific category of non-Japanese music, western-style music is the main type of music the club will focus on, but we will try to be as diverse as we can."

"...That's fine! Its your club after all. I think it will be nice to have music from all over the world." Hanayo responded before going back to her shy self.

"That's what I was thinking. Eli and Nozomi seems to be interested in the club too though they were probably too busy to check it out. I just hope that our activities don't violate the school rules."

"I think it will be fine. You have support from the μ's anyway and I think its good to try something different." Honoka replied energetically.

"Yes! I will make sure to come check it out when I have time nya~!"

"...The next meeting will be on Tuesday, but all of you are more than welcome to visit or even participate if you like."

Nate wonders why Rin currently has a habit of saying nya half of the time she ends her sentences, but decides that it is better not to ask.

"If I had known, I would have tried to improve my English skills so I could learn how to sing, but only Maki-chan and Nozomi-chan seems to know the language better than the rest of us." Honoka sighs.

"Actually, there are many Japanese artists who makes covers of foreign language songs into their own language. We can allow that as well if you wish to perform."

Honoka becomes excited again in an instant. "Great, then I will be looking forward to check out your club!"

"Me too! I want to know what kind of music do foreign musicians play nya~!"

A sweat drop forms on Nate's head as Rin does not realize that modern Japanese music is heavily influenced by western music.

"So what are you going to do about Nico-chan? I know you still want to be friends with her." Honoka asked.

"I don't know. I am too busy with setting up the next meeting for me to think about it right now."

"...Um, if you want to be friends with Nico-chan...maybe you should try to attract her attention first." Hanayo suggested.

"Attract her attention? That's actually a pretty good idea. Whatever kind of club attracts a lot of attention, no doubt Nico will watch. I will see what I can do to get her to participate so that she can understand why we are doing this a little better. Thanks Hanayo."

Hearing praise coming from Nathan, Hanayo becomes embarrassed, but feels a little happy at the same time. Seeing this, Honoka notices something about Nate's personality that is helping him gain new friends very quickly, but is happy for him.

* * *

On Tuesday in the music room...

"Alright, everyone who wants to participate, choose a song from the list and ask whether you want to have your performance recorded to take home or uploaded! Don't worry if you don't get to perform with the band, we will do the same thing next week with a different theme of music. Once your decision have been made, feel free to hang out and watch the band perform the songs and we will provide a brief 20 minute lecture at the end where you can ask questions! Those who don't wish to participate, enjoy the show!"

Jenny is heard shouting as students line up to either participate or take their seats for the performances, while Mark gives them the song list. After Nate sets up and test the microphone, he tunes the guitar to the right setting before heading out of the room for a brief period.

"Oh hey Nate, looking for someone?" Mark asked.

"You can say that."

Nate is currently dressed in one of those colorful and shine attires used by many boy bands during the 90s provided by Lina, as were the rest of the band. Despite being well disguised, Nathan spots the person he was looking for as he recognizes the black twin tails. Nico refuses to participate and becomes an audience member instead as expected. With everyone in their seats, which was gathered with permission and had the other instruments moved aside for room, Nate heads straight towards the microphone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the actual first day of the International Music Club, where music from all over the world is our theme, though we prefer western type of music due to the people running the club." Nate joked.

"Anyway, thank you for all of those who signed up to participate for tomorrow. Here is our first song, All or Nothing, by one of America's most underrated boy band, O-Town, one of the songs available for many who signed to participate for pop week."

As the house band started performing the song, students became very impressed by the band's original melody they added to fit their style into the song. While he had doubts that his vocal performance would not be as well-received in Japan compared to the American audience, Nate was proven wrong when the students started cheering for them, despite some who knew the song being initially shocked over the arrangement. Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo are also in the audience and are very impressed by the band's performance, while Nico still shows a surprised face, but keeps on telling herself that the μ's are better. Outside of the music room, Nozomi is spotted listening to the performance and is equally impressed.

"My my. It seems like Nate-kun's club is especially off to a strong start. Isn't that right, Maki-chan?"

Nozomi turned to Maki, who was secretly listening from the end of the hallway. Seeing that she was caught, Maki becomes embarrassed as she gets out of the corner.

"This is just like when you first heard the μ's perform in the auditorium."

"I-I didn't plan on coming here, okay? I suddenly heard that some music is playing so I was wondering what it was!" Maki makes an excuse, much to Nozomi's amusement.

After 5 more songs were performed, the mini-concert ended. The band takes a bow as the audience gave a standing ovation to their performance.

"Thank you very much! For the people who signed up to sing tomorrow, we will perform the music so we hope that all of you will give it your best! Thank you!"

Nate then takes a look around in the audience and saw Nico, making eye to eye contact with her a second time, but this time, she didn't run away. Curious, Nico decides to remain as the band's lecture begins with Sayako bringing out the projector.

"Alright guys, before we move on, allow us to tell you a little of our history and why this club was formed. We hope for all of you to understand."

Nate said as the crowd went silent.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Originally, I wasn't going to do this until I finished one of my other fanfics, but I felt that it was the appropriate time as the Love Live movie is coming closer and I will probably be busy for the next couple of weeks. With the club finally off to a strong start, its only a matter of time before I focus on the relationship between Nate and the girls. Hope all of you readers enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the mini-concert ended in the music room, Nate decides to reveal the origins of the International Music Club to the audience, partially in an attempt to convince Nico that he means well and knowing that people will ask a lot of questions about it later.

"Originally, the band you see on the stage right now, excluding Sayako, the two of us were local musicians from different areas of San Francisco. Ben makes Youtube videos of his drum covers of various songs, while I was performing at local venues at San Francisco with my old band during my last year in middle school to my first year in high school. It was an emotional moment when many of us from other countries have to say goodbye to what they called home most of our life. Our families, friends, and all of the stuff we used to do, we gave it all up just so we could attend the great Otonokizaka Academy."

The audience patiently listens as Nathan continues to speak. Sayako, who is very interested in the story, puts her bass down and finds a seat.

"I can't speak for everyone, so I hope you don't mind that I use my experience as an example. When I first arrive here, it was like a whole other world to me. Everything was very different, including how to grocery shopping and what students are required to do in classrooms all the way to one of my friends getting arrested after an incident. Even though it had only been a couple of days since our arrival, I started to have doubts on how we would be able to fit in and got homesick. Then one day when I felt like I needed some sun, just by coincidence, I accidentally ran into a rehearsal taking place on the school's rooftop. The μ's were there, working hard for their club. Although I couldn't bring myself outside since I didn't want to disturb them, they made me remember my time from when I was performing back at home. I was inspired to form a club for others going through the same thing as I and music, I felt, is a great way to deal with homesickness. After my friends agreed, I told most of the μ's about my idea and they immediately began to support it. In fact, some of them are sitting down right now in the audience."

Everyone looked at Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo while Nico tries to hide using her disguise, but was noticed after a brief moment.

"Their support was crucial for the formation of this club so there is something I want to say to the members that are here; you have saved the lives of many homesick students here in this school, including mine. For that, we thank you greatly. Everyone, give it up for μ's!"

The audience then gives a big applause to the members of μ's in the audience, who were surprised at first, but later accept it while giving their own applause to Nate, including Nico, who appears to be moved after listening Nate's speech. Nozomi and Maki, who remained outside of the music room, continues to look on until the cheers die down.

"Anyway, we are finally going to move on with the club, but since not everyone here is a member or a participant, does anyone have questions before you leave?"

Several hands were raised in the audience, which Nate, Ben, and Sayako patiently answers all before moving on with the club. Since it was pop music week, the mini lecture teaches the basics of pop music history in western countries and the eras it was most famous in. The projector mainly shows pictures of artists affiliated with pop music along with several video of their performances being played. After a reminder of the activities of tomorrow's meeting, the first meeting finally came to an end with successful results, with many students planning to participate in the already planned event. After putting all of the equipment back in place, the members decided to call it a day.

"Today ended better than I thought." Nathan commented after packing away the last of the equipment.

With the other members of the International Music Club having gone home at Nate's urging, he expects the school to be completely empty by the time he gets outside. When he reaches the gates, however, he spots a familiar girl with black hair in twin tails, apparently waiting for someone. Nate becomes unsure whether to call out to her or not since he doesn't know whether Nico is convinced by his story or not. Luckily, he didn't need to answer when Nico spots him and walks towards his direction.

"Nico? What are you doing here so late?"

After a brief moment of silence, Nico struggles to form words in her mouth.

"...I went to your club and..."

Nico continues to struggle with her words.

"...about how I treated you before...sorry..."

Nico's voice was so soft that Nate couldn't hear it.

"Um, do you mind speaking a little louder? I couldn't quite hear that."

"Mmhmm!" After a while, Nico gives up in her struggles and comes out.

"I am sorry for how I treated you earlier and for not understanding what you are going through back then. It must have been very difficult for you to adjust as well as hearing that your friend got arrested and yet I didn't understand. Again, sorry." Nico bows her head.

"I am glad you finally do understand. I admit, I was a little irritated over how rude you were towards me, but I didn't hate you for it. In fact, part of the reason I set up this mini-concert was to get your attention."

"Huh!? Me!?" Nico yelled in surprised.

"Yes you, because life in Tokyo is already as difficult as it is for someone from all the way across the Pacific Ocean and I didn't want it to be anymore difficult by having someone hate me. This may have partially been due to Honoka's urging, but I also have a desire to be friends with the μ's, especially you. I wasn't kidding when I told everyone that μ's saved my life. I hope that is enough to convince you."

"...Hai. Well then, see you in school tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

Nico turns around and begins walking away as Nate watches. However, Nico suddenly turns back and takes one last look at Nate.

"Hmm, Nico?"

"Nico Nico Nii!" Nico does her signature pose, causing Nate to laugh a little.

"That pose really suits you."

"Right? Anyway, see you." Nico then turns around again and runs back home.

Feeling happy after finally becoming friends with Nico, Nate then heads out of the school and returns to his apartment in a good mood.

"All right, it looks like my life in Tokyo just got a whole lot better."

Nathan then gets a text on his cell phone from Ken, revealing that about twenty students decided to perform with the group with several having an extra instrument to play as well as others who play the extra instrument for the singer. Knowing how busy its going to be, Nate goes over the song list, but feels pretty confident due to the success of the first meeting and his experience as a local musician.

"WHAT THE!?"

All of a sudden, the apartment began shaking. Luckily, most of Nate's fragile items weren't on the shelf and the apartment seems to be holding up well despite the shaking. After about thirty seconds, the shaking finally stopped and Nate gets out of his seat.

"That was a pretty big earthquake. I guess I should have expected that since I am in Japan. Better to watch out for aftershocks."

Nate prepares for the aftershocks by staying in a clear area in his room, knowing that the building was built to withstand. After a few more shakings, Nate finally relaxes into his bed. After an hour, Nathan then turns on the news to find out more about the earthquake that just shook. The earthquake is revealed to be a 6.4 with the strongest shakings felt in both Tokyo and Kyoto. The epicenter is located around 220 miles away from Tokyo and even farther away from Kyoto since its actually in the north. Some structural damage is shown, but no casualties are reported.

"That's a relief." Nate takes a drink of water.

Not wanting to think about the earthquake too much, Nate decides to change the channel only to find some kind of magical girl anime showing, causing him to change the channel again. He then settles to watch the film, The Last Samurai, that is currently showing on a movie channel since he is a fan of Japanese culture, especially samurai and ninjas. After a couple of hours of relaxing and doing homework, Nate then calls it a day and falls asleep on his bed.

* * *

The next day during free period...

Nate is seen walking down the hall to his next class when he notices his best friend, Ken, walking past by him, whispering to meet up on the roof.

"Meet up on the roof? What?"

As Nathan is thinking, he then sees Nico walking by the halls, but seems to be feeling depressed since her head is down. Concerned, Nate calls out to Nico.

"Hey Nico! Good morning!"

Barely responding, all Nico did was turning her head briefly to see Nathan waving at her, but did not respond afterwards and just kept walking away, leaving Nate confused.

"Did something happened to her?" Nate asked himself.

Unable to ignore Nico's depressed look, Nate searches for Honoka during free period and finds her in the classroom with Umi and Kotori. As soon as Honoka spots Nate, she wasted no time in greeting him, but notices he has a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Hmm? Hey Nate-kun, is something wrong? You don't seem to be as lively as you usually were."

"I ran into Nico in the hall. She appeared to be depressed about something and I can't help, but wonder what happened since we finally became friends yesterday. Do any of you have any idea?"

The girls then took a look at each other before turning back to Nathan.

"Sorry, but we didn't know that Nico-chan is depressed until you recently told us." Honoka answered.

"Did something happen to Nico-chan?" Kotori asked.

"No idea, but considering how she looks, right now its not a good time to ask."

"Nico couldn't just suddenly have gotten so depressed after seeing her in a good mood yesterday. I wonder what could have caused it." Umi also shows concern for her friend.

"That's what I also want to know." Nate responded.

* * *

At the rooftop during lunch...

Nathan passes through the entrance to the roof where he sees Ken leaning on the fence, waiting for him.

"Hey Ken, I came as you asked so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You know that earthquake that happened last night, right?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I am sure that a lot of people felt it since earthquakes are common in Japan after all, which is why I never bother to bring it up."

"Did you read the news about it?"

"The first half-an-hour or so. I didn't really stick around it too long, because I didn't want to think about it since its no big deal here."

"Do you realize what happened in the second half of the report on the earthquake? Several buildings were found to have faulty designs which were proven to have not met the safety regulations against earthquakes. Luckily, it wasn't that strong so the buildings only suffered minor structural damage."

"So that's what you wanted to talk to me about here? Why?"

"I am actually going to switch apartments. The building I was living in was actually deemed unsafe everyone in the building is evacuating. Apparently, they found that some parts of the structure is deteriorating due to age so it cannot handle earthquakes as much as it used to."

"Yes, but why are you only telling me? What about Mark, Jenny, and the others?"

"Because some of them are actually moving to the new apartment as well. Considering that their parents were the ones who provides their finances, including living expenses, they are not in the mood to talk about it. To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood and was quite upset that I have to move out from the room my parents can financially afford. I am only telling you this, because I know you would understand."

"Yeah, I used to live in Seattle, Washington until I was ten and more recently, San Francisco until we came here. I think I understand your situation. Do you want me to help you search for a new apartment?"

"No thanks. I don't want to add my burden to my best friend. Anyway, please don't ask about the earthquake to anyone. Those who are affected by it already have it hard enough."

"Got it. By the way, with everything going on, do you still want to continue our club activities today?"

"Of course. I need something to get my mind off of this."

"ZZZZZZZZZZ..."

Ken's cellphone started vibrating in his cell phone.

"Hmm? Who could that be?"

Ken looks at his iPhone screen and forms a smile after reading the text.

"Well what do you know. My mind is off of this already."

Nate becomes surprised. "Wait, what happened?"

"I told my parents about me having to vacate the apartment so I had them search for another, preferably close by the school and they seemed to have found it!"

A sweat drop forms on Nathan's head. "And I got worried for nothing. Wait, why did you have your parents do this?"

"Well, considering that the apartment is not under my name, even if I did find it, I couldn't buy it. Even if I did go search myself, I am pretty sure you know how expensive international calls are, right? I need to rely on my parents for that."

"You know that there are apps on the phone that will allow you to make contact without spending a fortune, right? Why didn't you just use those?"

Not realizing something so obvious, Ken becomes embarrassed. "...Sorry, I don't really know too much about the iPhone since I just got it a few days before leaving to Japan."

"You really live a frugal lifestyle, you know that?"

"Yes, I am still trying to get out of that."

Nate sighs. "Oh well, I am glad that your situation is settled at least. I am going to head back."

"Right, see you at the club."

Nathan heads back into the school. Once reaching the hallway, he notices Nico coming out of the music room still looking depressed and turns away from Nate without seeing him. Out of curiosity, he heads inside the music room only to find Maki listening to her iPod.

"Huh? Maki!"

"Nate-kun!" Maki immediately took off her headphones and puts her iPod away in her pocket.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I saw Nico getting out of the music room earlier looking very depressed. It may sound like I am snooping, but do you know what happened? She looked very cheery when I talked to her yesterday and now she is way too depressed to the point where she is ignoring me. I think I might have an idea of what happened, but do you mind telling me if you know?"

Maki becomes silent, causing Nathan to worry if he was not suppose to ask.

"I guess it would make sense that Nico-chan wouldn't want to speak about what happened?"

"I know that it should be none of my business, but Nico is my friend now. I want to see if I can help her. I can't just leave her like that or I would think it may be my fault."

"No, its not you fault, but from what you said earlier, you seem like an honest boy. I think you may be trustworthy enough for me tell you, but please don't tell Nico-chan that I told you, okay?"

"I swear I won't."

"Thank you. You see, the reason why Nico is depressed is because of the earthquake that happened last night."

"I felt that earthquake too, but I thought they were common in Japan. Wait, I did read something else about it."

"Yes, so you know that the earthquake last night revealed that there were a few buildings that were deemed unsafe to be in, especially if a large earthquake were to occur. Nico-chan's apartment building is one of them."

Nathan goes into shock after listening to Maki. "What!? Nico was living in one of those unsafe buildings!?"

"Yes. Nico-chan told me that the building holds very well with earthquakes usually, but it seems like that is not the case."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, the apartment didn't suffer much damage since it was still able to hold, but upon closer inspections, the authorities find that the structures that are holding the building is starting to deteriorate with age and is deemed unsafe as a result. Nico-chan will have to find a new place to live within the next couple of weeks."

"I am guessing because the earthquake happened all of a sudden last night, Nico's family were not prepared to move so suddenly."

"Yes. There is also the possibility of her having to leave Otonokizaka Academy. Nico-chan was still too in shock to tell anyone until she came here crying."

"I see..." Nate starts having a sympathetic look on his face.

"By the way, you told me you would want to try to help her. After all that has happened, do you still think that you can do it?"

"Well, I did say I want to help her. Have her parents already decided where Nico is going to move?"

"Not yet, they just started."

"Then let me see what I can do to help. I want to try at least since I said I would help her."

"Please try not to push yourself too hard if you can't do it. Nico-chan will feel bad if she knows." Maki requested.

"We'll see. For now I will just keep quiet. See ya!"

"Good luck." Maki said before Nate leave the room.

* * *

Towards the end of the second meeting of the International Music Club...

"I hope my mother likes my performance we did. Can't believe I manage to sing Because You Love Me (Celine Dion) entirely in English." One Japanese female student said when she took out her flash drive from Ken's laptop.

"I am sure she will love it. We already love watching you perform." Nate gives a small laugh, causing the girl to blush.

"Oh, stop it." The girl took out her flash drive and waves goodbye before going home.

"That's the last of the participants. Time to clean up." Sayako begins putting back the instruments as the others follow.

As Ken gets his laptop, Nathan approaches him. "Hey, sorry to bother you. Do you mind if I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The apartment you are planning to move to, are there still anymore rooms?"

"Why? Do you know another person living in an unsafe building?"

"Sort of. Because the earthquake happened so suddenly, her parents recently began searching for a new place to live with the possibility of her transferring schools. She has been looking very depressed, because of this possibility and it didn't feel right to ignore her. Since your apartment is somewhat close, I was wondering if I can have the information."

"Yeah, hang on."

Ken then goes to the internet to find the info on his apartment. As soon as he saw the size of the apartment room as well as the cost just for the size, Nate becomes discouraged.

"I don't think that would fit an entire family."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but each room is meant for one or two people. What about your apartment? Why not have her move there?"

"The cost is the problem and I think her family has been through enough."

"I am sorry man. Maybe you can ask the other classmates to see if they know a place."

"I will try."

Nate then spends the next few hours asking students about apartments close to the school, but all of them did not meet Nico's accommodations or is simply to expensive. After a couple of hours of fruitless searching, Nate gives up and heads back to his apartment. In his room, Nathan finds himself worrying over Nico, a girl whom he just met a couple of days ago, due to his own difficulties of moving out and regrets not being able to help her.

"I am sorry Nico."

"ZZZZZZZZZZ..."

Nate then hears his phone vibrating and saw that the call was from his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate! How is my son doing now in Japan?"

"I am doing fine mom. I've made some new friends already and created my own club."

"I am glad you are doing well, but why do you sound a bit disappointed."

"..."

After a brief period of silence with his mother patiently waiting, Nate decides to tell the truth.

"An earthquake happened last night and one of my friends that I made recently had her apartment building to be deemed unsafe afterwards. There is a possibility of her leaving the school with her family and I feel like I can relate to her. I have been trying to help her by asking friends who are currently living in apartments, but none could help. I feel helpless to the girl I tried so hard to finally become friends with."

"Why not just have her move to your apartment?"

"An apartment room this size might be too expensive for her. Yeah, I really don't think she can afford it."

"Son, do you know how I was able to get you this apartment building?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a Japanese friend when I was in college. She was formerly an exchange student and is the one who owns the apartment you are living in. She was the one who set you up into your room and still owes me for spending several weeks fixing her relationship with her husband for free since she couldn't afford it back then. I can make some adjustments with her to allow your friend to live in a more affordable room. How is that?"

"Really? You are willing to do that?"

"Of course. You worked so hard to become friends with her and nothing is more romantic than a boy who never gives up on a girl!"

"Mom, you really have to cut down on the romance novels. Right now, I am just getting to know her."

"That's just like you; always being kind to girls and yet you insist that you are just friends with him!"

Nate sighs. "Whatever. Thanks for your help though. You are a pretty cool mom."

"You are a pretty cool son. Anyway, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too mom, bye." Nathan hangs up the phone and becomes all excited over the good news and waits for the apartment information from his mother.

"Finally. I am so glad my mother is a professional counselor. I just hope that Nico accepts it."

* * *

The next day in Otonokizaka Academy...

Nathan finds a still depressed Nico in the hallway alone and runs to her. "Nico, I got some good news!"

"Huh!? What is it?"

"Take a look at this letter." Nate takes out an envelope and gives it to Nico.

When Nico opens the envelope, the contents reveal that the letter is from the owner of the apartment Nate is living in and a deal specifically for Nico and her family to live there. Nico becomes surprised upon finding out which apartment it was from.

"What!? But I heard that is expensive. Wait, how did you know about this!?"

"I heard about what happened from your friend Maki. I promised her that I would at least try to help you so I spent the next couple of hours trying to find a suitable apartment close to the school, but I couldn't do it. When I went back home, my mother called, I told her about your situation and she decided to make a deal with the owner, who happens to be her friend from college back in America, so she called her and made a deal to have you and your family move to her apartment and since it is close to the school, there will be no need for you to transfer."

Hearing all of this, Nico started shedding tears, causing Nathan to panic.

"Wow! Did I do something wrong? Is there something I am missing?"

Nico shook her head and smiles. "For you to do all of this for me despite how I've treated you before..."

"Don't worry about it. I've met a lot of competitive people who i am currently friends with. I am just glad we are friends now."

Nico, struggling to hold back her tears, rushes towards Nate and hugs him. "Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how worried I was of moving away! If I couldn't see my friends again...!"

"Hang on, I am glad you are happy, but you can't just hug me in a public place! You are a school idol! What if somebody sees us!?"

"Nobody is there so its okay."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Nozomi suddenly said behind Nico, causing her to panic and release Nate.

"Wah! Nozomi-chan! Since when were you there!?"

"For a while, but you don't have to worry Nico-chan, I won't tell anyone of what happened since I heard everything. I am glad that you are staying with us."

Nico then tries to act high and mighty. "Of course! What would the μ's do without me!? That's why I was crying! Because I was so worried about them!"

Another sweat drop forms on Nate's head as Nico continues making excuses to Nozomi while Maki watches from the music room.

"Looks like you are able to help Nico-chan, Nate-kun. I am glad." Maki smiles.

* * *

After the last International Music Club meeting of the week...

Nathan is seen heading back to his apartment building. As he prepares to get through the entrance, he notices a strange movement behind one of the traffic light poles. A couple of black twin tails sticks out and Nathan immediately recognizes that hair.

"Nico, come on out. I know you are behind there."

Caught, Nico reluctantly comes out and starts making excuses. "Hey, I am not hear to thank you again Nate-kun, I am just hear to make sure that this apartment room you got me fits my family's accommodations and the building looks good so far."

"Would you like to get in and take a look at the room set up for you?" Nate plays along.

"Of course. I need to see if its suitable for my sisters to play in."

"Alright then, let's head inside."

Nathan and Nico then head inside the building.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy with college lately so I can only do little by little. I got started on this chapter after feeling inspired by the Love Live movie and got a Nico card so I decided that Nico should get the spotlight in this fanfic though Honoka will be the main heroine even if this does turn out to be a harem fanfic. This chapter was inspired by a news article of Nico's apartment building in real life was deemed to be unsafe against natural disasters such as earthquakes. Nico's behavior may be a little different in this chapter, but that's to be expected after being affected by a natural disaster, the thought of leaving everything behind, and showing gratitude to someone who went to great lengths to help her. I will work on my other fanfics eventually, but I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

After Nico and her family were given a new apartment to live in by Nate's family, she becomes anxious over what her new room looks like as she is riding the elevator with Nate. After stopping at the seventh floor, both of them pass through five doors before Nate stops in front of the next door.

"This is your room Nico and what luck."

Nico turns to Nathan out of confusion. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Nico, your room is only three doors away from mine . It looks like we will be neighbors for the rest of the school year."

Nico is surprised after hearing that she is going to be Nate's neighbor. "Hang on a minute! Did your mother made an arrangement with the owner to have our rooms near each other!?"

"If she did, I wouldn't know since all she told me is that you are able to move here. My mother does have a tendency to misunderstand what people are saying to her and I don't want to find out for this one. Let's just head inside to your new house, shall we?"

Nico nodded as Nate took out the keys to the room, unlocking the door before giving the key to Nico. When they stepped inside, Nate sees that the room is nearly the same size as his, enough to easily fit a family of four. Nico becomes excited at the amount of space, which is about one and a half times bigger than her old apartment, more than enough for her sisters to play in.

"This is where we are going to live from now on? Are you sure it's okay for the owner to give a discount on such a big room even though it is due to owing your mother?" Nico becomes concerned.

"Sometimes apartment owners are willing to lower the price if needed. It is because of the expense of this apartment that the building is only partially full so the owner decided to give a special offer to students overseas and occasionally gives discounts if needed for business. She probably wouldn't have decided to give you a discount if there wasn't a need to, even if she still owes someone a favor so be glad that this is the time she needs more business."

"I see. Then I am lucky." Nico smiled before turning to Nathan. "Thank you very much. I will be looking forward to being your neighbor."

"As am I, Nico. So when will you move here?"

"In about two weeks. You know, when my parents found out that you were the one who helped get us a room in this apartment, they became excited that they didn't have to move further away from their jobs. They kept asking me about you and hopes that you can meet them so they can thank you."

"I will be glad to meet them. I just hope that it doesn't cause any misunderstanding since you invited someone you've only met recently."

"Hmm?" It took a while for Nico to figure out what Nate meant, but once she realized it, she found herself blushing and begins to panic and started flailing her arms.

"D-don't think about things like that just because you are invited! They just want to thank you! That's it! Nothing more!"

"Hehehe." Seeing Nico flustered like that made Nate think of how cute she is acting right now, but resisted the urge to pat her head, knowing that she will get angry.

"Alright Nico. I will be looking forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks. See you in school."

After Nico calms down, she smiles and nods. "Right. See you."

With Nico's troubles out of the way, Nathan heads back to his own room, showing a look that reads mission accomplished. After heading inside, he takes out a notebook, revealing his plans for the next meeting of the International Music Club. Nate then gets to his Yamaha 88-Key Portable Grand Piano Keyboard and begins playing an original song rather than a cover, knowing that he can only play covers at the club.

"Hmm, I wonder if we will ever play something original in front of the audience, we will see." Nate said as he continued playing.

* * *

The next day...

Nate is currently playing a song on the piano in the music room alone during free time and has a shopping bag next to him, which has an outfit inside. When he took the outfit out earlier, he was dismayed to find out that Jenny has mistakenly made outfits meant for heavy metal instead of soft rock, but was told to keep it since there will be a heavy metal theme in one of these meetings. He then texted his friends and told them that since the theme is soft rock, fancy outfits will not be needed for the meeting and agreed to instead where casual clothes for once. With the situation settled, Nate felt the need to play soft rock in the piano to relax as he has not yet fully adjusted to Japanese culture, especially after nearly humiliating himself trying to get lunch, because he wasn't used to getting a lunch ticket through a machine.

_"...Now and forever, I will be your man..."_

The song Nate chose to sing was Richard Marx's "_Now and Forever,_" which was one of his favorites to listen in his parents' car back when he was still living in San Francisco. However, as the song finishes, the doors to the room started sliding open and in comes Maki, who is surprised to hear the sound of the piano coming from someone else instead of her. Nathan is just as surprised as her sudden appearance.

"Hello Maki. I am guessing you are here to play the piano."

"I was. I didn't expect to see you here at this time, let alone play the piano."

"Yeah, the piano isn't something I play very often in front of the audience since my bandmates told me that I was more suited for the guitar back home. I still like to play the piano from time to time and since this week's theme is soft rock, I thought maybe I can use the piano to practice a song or two before you suddenly arrive."

"Sorry. I guess I should have told you that I play the piano often hear. Like you, I also like to take out my stress by playing music so I often come to the music room during my free time."

"Alright, since I've already played my song, you can have the piano back. I will go play the guitar instead." Nate was about to get up, but Maki stopped him.

"It's fine. There is still plenty of time for me. By the way, I've heard part of the song you were playing when I approach the front door. It's very beautiful, but yet I cannot understand all of it. Was it an American artist who sang that?"

"Yeah. The artist was named Richard Marx; an artist very popular in the 80s and 90s with his ballads and classic rock style of music. I played him, because his style of music fits very well with the theme of our next club meeting and he was one of my main inspirations to play music. I like playing and listening to a variety of music, but these are the type of songs that get you to think about something, hence my decision to play the same style."

"I see. That's a very admirable approach, but try not to copy the same style all the time when you play in front of an audience. What makes the artist very special to the audience is that the music is their own and not someone else's. People want to listen to something different from each artist so many of them create their own style."

"I know that. It's just that it is sometimes nice to play songs from the artists that inspire you. Playing these songs remind of why I've gotten into music in the first place. It is also important to never forget your roots."

Maki nodded. "Fair enough. Do you want to continue playing the piano?"

"To be honest, I would like to hear you sing a song from an artist you admire since you are here."

Maki is shocked at Nate's sudden request. "Eh!? You want to hear me sing a song in front of you!? I was only planning to play the piano by myself."

"If you've heard part of the song I was singing before coming in, then it's obvious that you were staying out for a little while just so you would continue to listen. Come on, its only fair."

Surprised that Nate figured her out so quickly, Maki remains hesitant and a bit embarrassed, but eventually lets out a sigh. "Fine, you win, but just one song. I prefer playing the piano during private times when I am not rehearsing and if you still want to hear me sing, attend a μ's concert."

Nate nodded, convincing Maki to begin playing just to get him out of the way. Within thirty seconds, Nate immediately recognized the lyrics of the song she is singing.

_...You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo..._

Nathan couldn't help, but smile as he continues listening to Maki sing what appears to be his favorite J-pop song. As he continues to listen, Nate starts having flashbacks from when he went to San Francisco Japantown's DVD store with a friend and the song started playing from the TV that was being used for a promotion.

_"First Love by Utada Hikaru. A beautiful song that brings out a person's true self when it comes to love. The lyrics are as beautiful as the sakuras that bloom from the trees of Japan." An boy, who appears to be of Hispanic descent, next to Nate started watching the concert being shown on screen._

_Nate laughed quietly. Are you still trying to be poetic, Kevin?"_

_Kevin immediately turns back to him. "Of course! This song is like a poem itself and as a fan of poetry, I can't help, but describe my feelings of a song of such beauty."_

_"I think you are overemphasizing things a bit, but I won't deny that I like this song though. Maybe I should get a CD from her."_

_"Indeed." Both Kevin and Nate continue watching the concert being shown on the screen._

The flashback ends just as Maki finished playing. She then turns to Nate and is happy to see that he enjoyed her performance just from looking at his face, but decides to ask to make sure he really liked it.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that was the most beautiful rendition of _First Love_ I have ever heard. You are a true musical genius, Maki."

Hearing Nate's compliment caused Maki to blush and turn her head to make sure he cannot see her embarrassment.

"You didn't have to say stuff like that! I-I was just asking what you think of my performance!"

Nate finds her embarrassed tone to be cute, but decides not to let her notice by continuing the conversation. "Why? This was really my honest opinion. Nobody really plays Utada's song the way you do. Such memories this song brings back and to have it song by Maki. As I listen to this, I am always reminded why I am such a fan of Utada Hikaru."

"I see..." Maki remains embarrassed, but turns her head back towards Nate.

"I am actually surprised that you are actually a fan of hers, considering the type of music you play as well as the club you created."

"Although she is more famous in Japan, Utada Hikaru, nonetheless, also made her mark in America considering that she was born there. I have family and friends who enjoyed the Kingdom Hearts games and I was introduced to her voice just by watching them play. Before long, she became one of my favorite J-pop artists to listen to. It helped me get out of a depression from the time my older brother got into a fight with my father due to the former's delinquency, which resulted me in getting injured when I tried to stop one of their fights, causing my brother to accidentally punch me in the face. Eventually, they've reconciled and heard the song I was listening to until their fighting stopped and the three of us started smiling and laughing together for the first time in a couple of years with my mother joining in afterwards. This song really meant a lot to me, because of it."

"Nate-kun..." Maki find herself touched by Nate's story of how music helped him overcame his difficulties.

"If you don't mind, I would like to continue hearing you sing whenever I can visit. Of course, it wouldn't be everyday since you need some privacy and me taking care of things for the club. I just want to hear your true self once in a while if that is okay."

Maki's face becomes red yet again as it was also the first time that someone had asked her to play a song that signifies herself as a person rather than an idol. Although hesitant, Maki understands how much music meant to Nate now and looks straight at him to give an answer.

"Alright, you can come listen to me sing when you are available, but I want something in return."

"And what could that be?" Nate asked.

"Let me hear you sing as well. I am not talking about the performances you have to do for your club, but whenever you come here to play during your free time."

Nathan is surprised at Maki's request, but smiled and nodded. "Can't wait to hear that angelic voice again."

"Baka! Quit saying embarrassing stuff! Geez, is this really how western foreigners behave?"

"Ahaha! Sorry about that. It's just that the way you are now makes it fun to tease you from time to time."

Maki pouted after hearing that Nate is intentionally embarrassing her. "Geez, just get out already. I would really like to practice alone since I already played a song for you."

"Alright. I need to help my club anyway. See you later, Maki."

"Yeah, see you later." Maki smiled after getting over his teasing.

Nathan then heads to the door, feeling more motivated than ever for this week's theme for his club.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

"So we have four days until the next performance and we will be expecting around ten to twenty students to perform with us instead this time since the last time we let as many students perform, we ended up very exhausted by the end of the day."

Mark goes over the list with Nathan, Ken, and Sayako, the only ones currently present in an empty classroom. Ken nodded at the suggestion.

"Agreed, we cannot expend the club any further to meet the large amount of students interested in performing with us or it will be quite overwhelming for everybody. From now on, it will be a first come first serve basis."

"That is fine with me. So have we decided what songs we are going to perform for the day of the performance?" Sayako asked.

"We are going to sing _Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me_ by Elton John, _Right Here Waiting for You_ by Richard Marx, and _In the Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins. Because of the nature of soft rock, we won't need to dress in elaborate outfits this week so Jenny is going to help with the set up of the room instead." Nate answered.

"When it comes to soft rock, you can't beat the classics." Ken added.

"Even though I admire Phil Collin's vocal style, I think we can make the song a bit more haunting. What do you all think?" Mark asked.

"I think that could work. I can easily imagine that song as a very haunting ballad if used for a musical so I don't see why not." Nate agreed.

"I like the idea, but we better figure out which arrangement works best before we get ahead of ourselves, otherwise we will just be messing up the song." Ken suggested.

"That's fine. I better take a lesson to the song though since I've rarely heard it playing in Japan."

In response, Nate took out his iPod, set up the song before handing it to Sayako. As she listened to the song, Sayako grew confused due to not being able to fully understand the lyrics since she hasn't fully mastered English, but started to enjoy the melody.

"Yeah, that song I can definitely play."

"So its settled. We shall rehearse once the music room is empty." Nate declared and everyone else nods in agreement.

As the group started to go their separate ways for the day, Nate decides to stay a little longer to recheck everything. After the other two left, however, he hears the door opening and in comes Nico, much to Nate's surprise. She is shown carrying a small bag and makes her way towards Nate.

"Hmm? Nico, what's up?"

Nico hands him the bag and when Nate opens it, it is actually bento that was inside of it. Surprised at the gift, Nathan looked up at Nico, who appears to be blushing as she avoids contact.

"Nico, what is this?"

"I-It's a small thanks for helping me and my family find a new apartment. My mother told me that this was the appropriate gesture to show my appreciation." Nico said in an anxious tone.

Nate smiled at Nico. "You didn't have to do this Nico, but thank you."

"Y-You don't have to t-thank me. I am the one who should thank you."

"If that is the case, let me open it and see what is inside."

Nate opens it and sees that there is a beautiful assortment of food consisting os salmon, rice, vegetables, tamagoyaki (rolled eggs), and even seasoned chicken karaage in another compartment inside the bento.

"Wow Nico, this looks really good! Did you make all of this?" Nico nodded to the question, much to his delight.

"Well then, itadakimasu. Is that what Japanese say before eating?" Nate asked and Nico nodded in response.

After Nate takes a bite of the egg, who was impressed by how mellow the flavor is and as he takes a bite out of the other food, he finds himself enjoying the meal as if it was just cooked rather than being stuck in a bento for a couple of hours. After he finished eating, he almost forgot to say gochisosama, but remembers before putting back the lid and handing it back to Nico.

"H-How is it?" Nico asked.

"That was really good! The worse part about it is that its finished!" Nico laughed at Nate's comment.

"I am glad you like it. I purposely cooked more since I've heard that Americans have bigger appetite and it looks like I was right from how fast you've eaten all the food."

"Hahaha, you know quite well. Again, thank you for the food. I will make sure to cook something nice to return the favor."

Nico refused the offer. "No thanks, this meal was a small bit of thanks for the apartment. If you do that, I feel like we owe you even more."

"You don't have to owe me anything. I want to do this."

"No please. At least wait until we become neighbors." Nico begged.

Deciding not to push it any further, Nate nodded in agreement. "Alright, can't wait to see you in the apartment. By the way, aren't you suppose to be somewhere doing your "Nico-Nico Nii"?"

Nico gasped. "You are right! I am suppose to meet the rest of the members of μ's on the rooftop! See you later Nate-kun! Nico-Nico Nii!"

Nico then runs off with the now empty bento while Nate found himself again laughing silently on how Nico messed up.

"I think I am going to like this school a lot more now." Nate said as he prepared to leave the room.

* * *

After school ended...

Nathan is walking around Akihabara carrying a big guitar case, which was used during a house band rehearsal for the club. He later sees Kotori passing out flyers in a maid outfit. He initially considered calling out to her, but decided not to after seeing how busy she was. With Ken, Sayako, and Mark having to run errands, Nate starts feeling bored and decides to the areas of the district he has yet to visit. Hearing idol music, Nate saw a building labeled UTX Gakuin or UTX Academy. As he approaches the building, he saw a large screen on the main building showing a three girl group singing.

_What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"_

_Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite_

_What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"_

_Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?_

Nathan was immediately impressed by their performance, yet felt some familiarity due to listening to some of μ's songs at Honoka's insistence. He was told a little about A-RISE by her, but was too busy with club activities to look them up. Nate now understands why some members of the μ's were such big fans.

"I can see why they are famous as school idols. Wow..." Nate said to himself as he continued to watch the performance.

Although enjoying himself, he was also reminded that he is one of the only few people currently by himself as the rest were couple or were hanging out with friends, which saddens him as he always has a companion back in San Francisco.

"I still miss home."

Missing the time he played his acoustic guitar in the streets in front of strangers, Nate took out a guitar and was about to play, but due to the cultural differences between Japan and America, he realizes how awkward it would look if he plays the guitar standing up with the guitar case left open in front of him. This would make him look like he was playing for money. To prevent that, he decides to play while sitting down on a bench, where he could put both his guitar case and backpack behind him rather than the floor. Taking out his guitar pick and begins playing. Remembering one of the songs he listened to on the radio, the notes then started to pick up the song as he started singing _Iris _by Goo Goo Dolls, unaware that he was attracting a few curious spectators.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

By the time he was nearing the end, Nate finally notices the spectators when they started clapping, causing him to feel embarrassed over forming an audience unintentionally, but later embraces it after being reminded of the audience at home. As soon as the crowd dies down, Nate starts packing his guitar back into the case until a girl approaches him for a second time today.

"That was quite a performance you gave to your small audience." The girl said.

"Yeah? Well, that was unintentional. I kept feeling a bit homesick so I..." Nate turns around to see what girl he was talking to and is surprised to see one of the same faces he saw on screen earlier.

The girl smiled at his confusion. "Surprised?"

"I am. What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"I was just walking outside the school until I saw a small crowd gathering. I was curious and was surprised to see that it was a foreigner who was singing, but I guess I should have noticed sooner since the song was in English. I thought you were a tourist until I saw you wearing the Otonokizaka Academy uniform since I recognize the emblem on your jacker. I thought they only accept girls in that school."

"Yeah, its a long story. I can tell you if you like. My name is Nathan James Calaway by the way. I am an Otonokizaka Academy student from America. My friends called me Nate." Nate extended his left hand towards the girl.

The girl accepts his greeting and shakes his hand. "My name is Kira Tsubasa. I am a student here in UTX Academy and the leader of the school idol group, A-RISE."

* * *

**Finally, another chapter done. I made a lot of references to American artists and songs this chapter, mainly because this fanfic does emphasize on music as much as romance. Although this is most likely a harem story, A-RISE would not be in the harem and would play more as Nate's new friends instead, especially since they are the rival of μ's. Unlike a typical harem story where girls are attracted to a guy over one or two good acts, I want this fanfic to portray more romantic relationships with the girls since its hard to make a harem story realistic. Instead, I intend for the story to have a reason for romance to happen instead of the lucky guy stereotype. I don't know if I will be able to make such a story, but it won't stop me from trying. Don't know when the next chapter will be since I want to work on chapters for other fanfics as well. Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nate was wondering around Akihabara with his acoustic guitar when he heard A-RISE music playing from UTX Academy. However, seeing all of the people gathered together reminded him that he was no longer hanging out with his friends like he used to back in San Francisco and that he is currently alone. Feeling the need for comfort, Nathan finds a bench to sit on and takes out his guitar to play _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls, one of his favorite bands. However, he is unaware that his playing attracted a small group of spectators, leaving him a little embarrassed upon finding out after the song was over. After the group of people around him dispersed, Nate also attracted another spectator, but to his surprise, it was none other than the leader of A-RISE, Kira Tsubasa.

"That was quite a performance you gave to your small audience." Tsubasa told Nate.

After finishing their introductions, Tsubasa suddenly dragged Nate to meet the other members of A-RISE inside of the building. Confused by her actions, Nate tried to ask why, but only get the answer of "You'll see."

"Huh? Do you have a habit of dragging people you just met inside of the school to meet A-RISE?"

"No, only a special few."

After entering the main hall, Nathan's presence attracted many of the student's attention due to the fact that he is the only male in the building as well as his foreign looks.

"So what makes me so special other than the fact that I am the only boy in this building?"

"Hang on Nate-kun, we will answer all of your questions once we are there."

Tsubasa then opens the door to find two more girls in the room, which Nate immediately recognized as the other members of A-RISE, who are more than surprised to see a boy inside. After closing the door, Tsubasa begins introducing the other members of A-RISE.

"Nate-kun, I am sure you know that they are the other members of A-RISE. The tall one is Toudou Erina and the other is Yuuki Anju. Erena-san, Anju-san, this is Nathan James Calaway, an American student from Otonokizaki Academy. I saw him playing his guitar near the building so I decided to bring him in here."

"Otonokizaki!? But that's an all-girls school!" Anju, who is usually not bothered by many things, expressed disbelief that a boy is in Otonokizaki Academy.

"Well that's the first I have heard of it. He is also a foreigner as well since he was born in America. To think that Otonokizaki Academy will make such drastic changes." Although remaining calm, Erena also seems just as surprised.

"I know, that's why I brought him here so that we can ask him what's happening over there. Although we also owe him since I suddenly dragged him inside."

_"Even though they are talking about me, why do I suddenly feel left out?"_ Nathan said in his thoughts.

"Oh right." Tsubasa then had Nate sit down and gave him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Nate picks up the cup and blows into it before taking a sip.

"So based on what I just heard, the three of you didn't know what is going on at Otonokizaki Academy, right?"

"Yes, although our schools are not affiliated, we are sometimes considered a rival group of µ's, which I am sure you've heard of since you've attend there, right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, I actually befriended them during the first few days." The three girls are surprised yet again that their rivals are able to make friends with a foreign boy, but continues on.

"Alright, what exactly led the school to suddenly accept boys and foreign students? I thought that the µ's were able to get enough applicants to prevent the school from closing." It was Erena who asked this time.

"From what I've heard, the school is saved, but there is uncertainty over whether they can keep it open in a long run. As a result, the school established the International Student Program and made the school co-ed to prevent the possibility of another closure. Right now, it seems like the program was a success after I heard the principal telling us that the school experienced a 40% increase of enrollment compared to last semester."

"So the school is no longer just for girls? Were the accommodations already set to prepare for the arrival of new students?" Anju asked.

"It appears so. They have already prepared a lot of things for male students by the time I started attending, but I don't have much details on that. Despite the increase enrollment, the girls do heavily outnumbered the boys though since we just got here, and this soon became a problem for us."

Tsubasa becomes curious. "Hmm? Why is that?"

"Although basic accommodations are met such as restrooms and locker rooms, our options on what club we can join are limited due to the fact that most of the clubs were formed by female students. Some boys, like myself, felt that none of them suited our interest and for those that do, we often face limitations in our activities or cannot join for various reasons. I was suffering greatly from culture shock during that time and the fact that there was really nothing I could do to cope with it in school didn't really help."

The girls looked at each other and sympathize with Nathan's situation.

"I can see that. Although the basic requirements for a co-ed has been met, they never did account about what the new students should do, especially foreign students like yourself. Still though, don't try to be too hard about it. It is only the first semester since they started allowing other students to apply and considering Otonokizaki Academy's history, it will still take time for the environment to improve so it is pretty much a learning experience for the school as well as the new students." Tsubasa responded.

"I know. I never said I harbor any ill will towards the school, but not everyone can wait until they are accommodated. My friend nearly got in trouble once, because he didn't know where he was going or what to do. I got angry over how difficult our lives have been during the first few days due to culture shock and nearly wanted to return back. It was only because of µ's did I remember why I wanted to go to Japan to study."

"Hmm? The µ's were the reason you decided to stay?" Anju takes another sip of her tea.

"Indirectly at least. I overheard them rehearsing at the rooftop one time and it reminded me of the local concerts I played with my band when I was back in San Francisco. Then I thought maybe we should take a little bit of our home there. Me and my friends then form a club with Eli's support to help further settle foreign students who have trouble adjusting to Japanese culture."

Tsubasa's interest grows as she listen to Nate's story. "So what is the club called?"

"The International Music Club. We took the name from the International Student Program, because it makes sense. Music is one of the things everyone has heard and I've heard reports and comments from the audience during a Q and A session over how much it helped them during difficult times. I figured that maybe we can do the same for all foreign students in Otonokizaki Academy."

Tsubasa then puts down her cup. "It looks like my suspicions about you were wrong then."

Nate becomes a little surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"When you told me that you were a student in Otonokizaki Academy, I was unsure whether enrolling boys or foreign students to what was traditionally an all-girls school was a good idea. A lot of things could happen and it is through you that I am now sure that such changes might be a good thing in a long run after hearing your goals."

"So this is why you dragged me here, Tsubasa?"

"Yes, and now after listening to your story, I am actually starting to envy Otonokizaki Academy a bit. Now that they have boys and students from other countries, it actually sounds like things have gotten more exciting."

"Not at first, but yeah. Ever since the International Music Club was established, Otonokizaki Academy has apparently become more reputable for their music. Many students lined up to hear us perform or to perform themselves."

Tsubasa smiled. "I am glad, but now you are making me wish that UTX Academy had the same student exchange program. I wish that we could take part in such things from time to time, but as a reputable school for school idols, it is very difficult."

"Difficult, but not impossible. We only do what we can do and if you want something similar, then go for it no matter how little of a chance there is for such a change. It is how our club is established despite the obstacles we have to go through."

Tsubasa nods. "Agreed, but I hope you don't mind if A-RISE stops by your school to check out your club after school hours are over."

"By all means, come." Nathan then gives A-RISE the meeting time for the club before picking up his backpack and guitar, but Anju stops him.

"Wait, before you go, since you already have a guitar here, do you mind if you play us a song here?"

"You probably won't understand most of the lyrics. Most of my songs I sing are in English."

"If you are able to attract a small audience in front of our building with a foreign song, then you must be pretty talented. I would like to hear you sing as well if you don't mind." Erina smiled while Tsubasa nodded.

"Please let us hear a little sample."

Hearing Tsubasa's request last, Nate gives in to A-RISE and takes out his guitar. "Fine, here is a song by an all time favorite from the UK, Elton John. The song is called _Rocket Man_."

The girls then proceed to listen to the 1972 classic and were impressed by his voice control as he sang, which shows experience with vocal training. Eventually, they ended up enjoying themselves and completely forgot about the tea they were drinking, despite not being able to understand most of the lyrics. Once the song ended, A-RISE gave an applause to the better than expected performance, promising to come to at least one of his club meetings.

"Then I hope to see you there. See you later."

After saying goodbye, Nate heads out of the room, only to find that other female students were listening through the door and freaked out when it opened, causing him to sigh. They then proceed to ask questions, but A-RISE stopped them and allowed Nathan to leave, only to be bombarded by questions themselves since Tsubasa was the one who dragged him in. Nate can immediately guess what is happening as soon as he stepped outside.

"Best of luck girls." Nate said before leaving.

* * *

Back in the apartment...

Nate spots Nico in front of her soon-to-be room and calls out to her. "Hey Nico, welcome back."

Nico then turns around and is surprised that Nate is next to her. "Nate-kun! What are you doing here!?"

Nate becomes confused. "What do you mean? I live here, don't I?"

"I mean, I thought you were already inside your apartment room, but instead you were out?" Nico corrected herself.

"I was at Akihabara. I am still trying to get the feel of the area since I am still not completely used to Tokyo yet. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you weren't moving here for a couple of weeks."

Nico becomes anxious all of a sudden. "Um, well..."

Nico opens the door and Nate sees that some of her family's things are already inside.

"While you were gone, they decided to start moving stuff inside while they still have time so we will be moving in a lot sooner than expected." Nico explained.

"How soon?"

"As soon as all of our stuff is here so probably within a couple of days."

"Sheesh, your parents must really want to move in as soon as possible."

"I know, but at least getting our stuff done sooner means we don't have to worry about it later."

"I see. By the way, earlier I met a school idol group called A-RISE...!" Before Nate could finish, Nico suddenly turned around and stared at him intensely.

"Huh!? You met A-RISE while you were walking around!?"

"Y-Yes! I heard their song and wondered where it came from and ended up near the building of UTX Academy. I got homesick and decided to play a song at a bench nearby. Tsubasa ended up being one of the audience and dragged me into the building when she found out that I am a student from Otonokizaki Academy."

"And! And!" Nico becomes even more excited.

"Woah woah! Nico calm down! Let's go inside my room if you still want to talk!"

Nico nodded, not realizing that she agreed to go to a boy's room to talk. When she was allowed in, Nico took a look around and was impressed by the cleanliness, only to immediately realize her mistake, causing her to blush.

"_I just agreed to went into a boy's room without thinking. Did I just agreed just because I got jealous that he got invited to see A-RISE!?_" Nico screamed in her thoughts.

"Nico!" Nate called out, causing Nico to snap out of her train of thought.

"Ah! Yes!?"

"Have a seat." Nate gives a cup of green tea for Nico as she sits down and puts his own cup in front of him without taking a sip.

After Nico takes her own seat, she attempts to continue the conversation, but is too embarrassed over the fact that she is in a boy's room.

"Nico, calm down. Are you nervous because I suddenly invited you to my room?"

"Eh!? N-No! It's because this is the first time I've seen a boy's room. Sorry, I am just not used to it."

Nate seems to understand Nico's situation. "Yeah, sorry about that. I probably should have put more thought into this, but you were getting a bit too loud in the halls."

"I-I understand. Anyway, you told me you met A-RISE after playing your guitar at a nearby bench?"

"Yes. After meeting the rest of the members, they told me that they were unaware of what was happening in Otonokizaki Academy, which would explain why Tsubasa dragged me when she found out that I was a foreign student there. Most of their questions were revolved around the changes that were happening."

"So you were the only one there at the time, right?"

"If Tsubasa spotted another, she would have dragged both of us rather than just me. They also told me that they wish their school would do something different like ours. I told them its difficult, but not impossible. Whether or not the changes will happen at UTX Academy is completely up to them."

"I see. So they were just curious." Nico prepares to take another sip.

"Yup, which is why I invited them as guests to our next club meeting."

"PFFT!" Nico did a spit take after hearing that Nate invited A-RISE to their school.

"You invited A-RISE to Otonokizaki Academy!? They are from a rival school!"

"They can be allowed in the after hours of class. Besides, they seem like good girls so I don't think we should worry too much about their presence."

"A-RISE are one of the most famous school idols in Japan! For you to suddenly invited them over..."

"If that's the case, I hope they like the club band's performance."

A sweat drop forms on Nico's head. "If you had lived in Japan for a long time, you would know how big of a deal they are."

"Can't be any bigger than when I had my picture taken with Yukari Fujino."

Nico becomes even further surprised. "HUH!? You had met Yukari Fujino!? She was one of the biggest Japanese idols a couple of years back!"

"Yeah, I had a chance to talk to her during a concert in San Francisco about a year ago. I had a backstage pass to get access and it turns out that singing is just something she likes to do and doesn't want anybody to treat her differently just because she was able to make a living out of it. This influenced my decision to treat celebrities like normal people. It makes sense since most people aren't born famous so why should I treat A-RISE any differently?"

"Well... if you put it that way, that makes sense, but since A-RISE is coming to Otonokizaki Academy...I gotta get ready! See you later!" Nico immediately rushed out of the room without even doing her signature "Nico Nico Nii" this time, causing Nate to laugh.

"Looks like whenever A-RISE is involved, Nico forgets everything else. She still doesn't get it." Nate smiled before taking Nico's cup to be rinsed.

After settling down, Nate then goes over the song list for the club before getting started on his homework.

* * *

Hours before the club meeting at Otonokizaki Academy...

"HUH!? A-RISE is coming to Otonokizaki Academy today!?" Hanayo becomes just as excited as Nico upon hearing the news.

"Yeah! Nate-kun invited them to the International Music Club to see them perform! From what he told me, A-RISE is just as excited to come here, because of all the changes that are happening!" Nico spoke very loudly.

Hanayo begins to panic. "Awawa! What to do I do!? A-RISE is coming here and I am not ready for something like this to happen!"

"But we must be! Ready or not, they are coming! We have to prepare-!"

"Prepare for what?" Before Nico can finish her sentence, Maki's voice was heard.

Nico turned around. "Ah! Maki-chan!"

"I saw how excited you two were in the halls. What are you two preparing for?"

"Nate-kun invited A-RISE to his club! This is the first time they are going to be visiting the school!" Hanayo said in an excited tone.

Maki becomes surprised as well. "Huh!? A-RISE!?"

Nico ran back to the club room immediately after ending her conversation with Maki while Hanayo went to Honoka's classroom, only to find herself panting due to running there. Honoka, Umi, and Kotori are all present.

"Eh? Hanayo-chan! Why are you here?" Honoka asked.

"It's Nate-kun! He has invited A-RISE to visit the school!"

"A-RISE!?" The three sophomores said simultaneously.

Soon enough, the news of Nate's invitation of A-RISE to Otonokizaki Academy even spread to Eli and Nozomi since almost the school knew about it thanks to Hanayo revealing it out loud. All the members of µ's were gathered outside once free period started.

"So A-RISE is coming to Otonokizaki Academy during Nate's club hours to see the changes that are happening. Is that right?" Nozomi asked Nico.

"Yes, Nate-kun told me that A-RISE dragged him into their school after finding out that our school started to accept male and foreign students due to the International Student Program. By the time Nate-kun left, he told me that the girls were excited so he invited them to the club."

"Normally, non-students wouldn't be allowed in the premise, but since it takes place after classes end, the gates will be left open." Eli pointed out.

"So cool! For A-RISE to come to our school for the first time is just as exciting as when we started having foreign students coming!"

"I know, right!?" Both Hanayo and Honoka remain excited over the news.

"Let's try not to get too excited. Remember that they are only here because of Nate-kun. Then again, ever since he enrolled, a lot of things really did change." Maki remains calm, but her voice shows a little excitement.

"Hmm, I wonder if its okay for us to be in the International Music Club with A-RISE coming." Kotori wonders how things are going to work out with A-RISE visiting.

"Of course it is. Nate-kun allowed us in last time, but do any of your remember that we are scheduled to practice today after class."

"I was going to point that out as well. Thanks for the reminder, Umi-chan." Eli said, much to the disappointment of most of the other members of µ's.

"Aw, can we skip practice just one day, Eri-chan?" Honoka said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, we want to see A-RISE as well since its rare for school idols to visit our school!" Hanayo complained.

"Honoka, Hanayo, how can you both act so spoiled when all of us had already met them once!?" Umi scolded the two.

"Calm down, Umi-chan. Even though we have met them once already, their visit is part of a continuing change that might only happen once. After drawing the card the day before, I was told that something exciting is happening." Nozomi told Umi.

"That's right! Just because we have met them once doesn't mean that seeing them a second time is any less exciting ~nya." Rin added.

"Missing a special occasion will be disappointing to anyone, so I will have to agree with the others."

"You too, Maki!?" Umi is disappointed that she is alone in her decision, even though she secretly wanted to see them as well.

Nico remains anxious while Eli tries to decide whether to save practice for another time to see A-RISE or continue following the schedule. After another moment of silence, Eli then announces her decision.

"Alright, because this doesn't happen very often, practice will be delayed until Friday, but I expect everyone to work hard once the day hits. No exceptions."

"Hai!" Most member of µ's said simultaneously in an excited tone except for Umi and Maki, with the former being disappointed and the latter being calm.

With the decision made, the µ's disperse before free period ends.

* * *

After school...

The students, mostly native Otonokizaki students, gathered around the opened gate with Nate waiting in the front since A-RISE is expected to see him first. The members of the International Music Club are currently in the music room, getting ready to perform while the µ's stood outside along the other excited students waiting for their arrival. Even before the club started, some of the seats were already taken by homesick foreign students, who felt relaxed in the environment since the room is filled with soft rock memorabilia, including posters of many prominent artists such as the Carpenters, Bryan Adams, Eric Clapton, Pat Benatar, Peter Frampton, etc.

"Hey Ken-kun, you think Nate-kun is just as excited about A-RISE's arrival as the others?" Sayako asked.

"Nate doesn't really get excited over stars he barely knew like the rest of us. We haven't been here that long anyway."

"I see." Sayako appears disappointed over the answer, which Ken noticed.

"Hey Sayako, why don't you wait outside with Nathan?"

Sayako turns around in surprise. "Huh!? Are you sure?"

"Me, Jenny, and Mark will be enough to help set up the room. They are only passing out the song list outside right now."

"Alright, thanks!" Sayako then exits the room at high speed.

"She is excited, isn't she?" Mark asked Jenny.

"You don't have to ask me to figure it out." Jenny replied.

After Sayako heads outside, a car approached in front of the school and out comes the members of A-RISE. Loud screams can be heard from their fans, including from some of the members of µ's. Among the cheers, Tsubasa smiled after seeing Nate standing in front. As the girls approached the gate, Nate welcomes them and offers a handshake, which Tsubasa accepts.

"Nice to see you again Nate-kun, though looking back, how come there are only so few boys and foreign students outside?"

"Many of them don't know you girls so they are in the club room preparing the stage. Let's head inside and change that, shall we?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yes."

Nate then leads A-RISE inside, but both are met with barrages of questions and excited cheers from their fans. With A-RISE now within the school, the excitement that Nozomi predicted continues to grow.

* * *

**Finished another chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait, but college and life will always get in the way from time to time. Just in case, I already know that A-RISE visited Otonokizaki Academy during the movie, but like most fanfics, this is separate from the canon storyline and it takes place before the movie's timeline so this is technically their first time visiting in this fanfic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, but please remember that my releases are quite long and inconsistent, because of the above reasons. At least I am not quitting though since I still want romance in this.**


	8. Chapter 8

After A-RISE arrived at Otonokizaki Academy as promised, many of the native female students, including some members of the µ's, went crazy with cheers towards the school idols of their rival school. Nathan, who was the one who invited them to witness the changes of the school, was the first to give them a proper greeting through a handshake, which Tsubasa accepted. However, when he tries to get them through the crowd to get inside, both he and A-RISE were soon bombarded with questions, some of which caused misunderstandings, including asking Nate if he and Tsubasa were dating, which they both denied with the latter being more embarrassed of the two since she is a school idol.

_"How did you manage to convince them to come here!?"_

_"When did you become friends with A-RISE!?"_

_"Are you girls curious about the school suddenly accepting boys and foreigners!?"_

These are the other types of questions bombarded with as Nate attempts to guard A-RISE from the fans. Knowing that answering will result in more questions, they decide to remain silent until they manage to get inside. Once they reach inside the entrance, both Nate and A-RISE let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, I know you girls are popular, but to be already this tired just to get inside."

"Hehehe, sorry about that. When it comes to idols, fans tend to be over-passionate. In rare cases, some fans would actually step over one another just to get a handshake from them." Tsubasa explained.

Nate suddenly felt anxious after hearing that. "That's just like the chaotic Black Friday sales back in the States! Just remembering it gives me the chills!"

"Black Friday sales?" Anju asked.

"Black Friday is the day where Christmas shopping season begins in the U.S., which is the day after Thanksgiving, where most major retailers open very early and offer promotional sales. This resulted in the most extreme shoppers camping the day before the sales and very long lines that last hours. However, it is also very chaotic as people would do anything to get what they want during the sale, including stomping, fighting, and even stealing. I nearly got squashed by a stampede during one of the Black Friday sales when I was looking for a new game. How inconvenient that it is located next to a clothing shop offering sales."

A sweat drop forms on the heads of each member of A-RISE after listening to Nate's story.

"I hope our fans will never result in doing something that extreme just for that." Erena gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't let me get started on the arrests and casualties that would happen during the chaos. Anyway, enough about that. let's get started on introducing you to the changes of Otonokizaki Academy."

As Nathan started to give A-RISE a tour to the new features of the school, both he and the rival school idol group were unknowingly watched by Maki leaning on the hallway wall with her arms crossed.

"Must be hard to be him. Hope that he doesn't get sucked down into becoming a manager for them." Maki said to herself before walking away.

Before heading to tour, Nate then leads the girls to Principal Minami's office to discuss the changes that happened to the school to A-RISE.

"So you girls came because you were curious over the newly established International Student Program?" The Principal asked.

"Yes, even though we are rival schools, we have been associated with Otonokizaki Academy for some time thanks to the µ's and never once had we heard of such drastic change until this guy here suddenly shows up in from of the main gate." Tsubasa points to Nathan, who is just listening to the conversation.

"Oh!? Is that so?"

"It's true that I went to the front of the main building out of curiosity, but Tsubasa noticing me among all the others was the least I expected. Upon finding out that I was a student here, she dragged me inside all of a sudden, where I was met with some pretty awkward stares." Nate explained.

Principal Minami then turned her attention back to Tsubasa. "I see, so you are the one who dragged Nate-kun inside."

"Ehehe. Sorry about that, curiosity got the better of me when I found out that he was a student here." Tsubasa gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, considering that the move is yet to be widely reported, that is understandable. Considering the circumstances, it was the board's decision to turn the former all-girls school into co-ed to prevent another possibility of closure and adding foreign students like Nate-kun also helped into keeping a decent amount of students that are enrolling here in Otonokizaki Academy. I am guessing that you heard all of that from our student that you dragged in." The Principal explained.

"We heard from Nate-kun that not all accommodations for foreign students have been met and some, like him, have experienced culture shock and difficulty to adapting. Is that true?" Anju asked.

"Unfortunately, it is. The decision to take in foreign students was actually made during the last minute and most of the changes that were made were preparations to turn the school to co-ed. As a result, we couldn't develop many programs to help foreign students adjust to their new environment. Luckily, Nate-kun made the first step by establishing a club meant to help students like him feel more comfortable in this school. As for now, the programs for cultural adjustment are still in the developmental stages so we encourage foreign student to take part in club activities or establish their own clubs to help deal with problems they encounter as students."

"That makes sense. It is definitely something to consider if UTX Academy ever considers establishing a similar program to take in male and foreign students." Erena said.

"Alright, I better not keep you girls waiting since you were invited by Nate-kun to observe so please enjoy your stay here."

"Will do, thank you very much." Tsubasa bowed, which the rest of A-RISE later followed before leaving the office with Nate.

"So you girls ready to head to our clubroom?" Nathan asked.

"Hai, I want to observe how different foreign clubs are compared to ours." Tsubasa answered.

Nate then turns to Erina after seeing Tsubasa's reaction. "Tsubasa is really eager, isn't she?"

"She acts like a leader most of the time, but she tends to put a lot of focus on anything she finds interesting." Erena responded.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense since the transition of this formerly all-girls school doesn't happen very often. Anyway, better head to the club room. It's almost time for the mini-concert."

With the talks done, Nate then leads the girls to the club room, where they immediately saw Mark and Jenny still passing out the song list at the club room entrance. Just only the sight of these two foreign students already got A-RISE excited. Once the door opens, the sight of the club room astounds them. Even though the room is actually the music room of the school, the members of the International Music Club transformed the atmosphere of the room into the theme suited for the genre of music presented at each meeting. With this week's meeting revolving around soft rock, the girls were amazed by the memorabilia presented in the room and the atmosphere, making them feel like they have traveled to a music club on the other side of the world. Memorabilia includes posters of popular Western soft rock artists, a huge cd collection, music magazines, a small stage already set up with instruments, even old record players from the 1970s to 80s, the era of many classic soft rock hits (even though that period is the age of popular music in general). Almost all seats are full except for those reserved for A-RISE. Nate easily spots all of the members of the µ's in the audience section, but decides not to call them out of fear of the chaos if A-RISE is called out all of a sudden by the audience. Unfortunately, a few seconds later, that is exactly what happened.

"Hey look, it's A-RISE! They are here!" A random female student shouted from her seat.

"Dang it!" Nate said silently as the crowd immediately turned their attention to A-RISE.

Almost all of the audience members, except for the members of the µ's and most of the foreigners, started gathering around Nate and the rival school idol group. Even a few A-RISE fans, including Nico and Hanayo were appalled over how out of control the situation is getting and decided to stay back, praying for both Nathan and A-RISE to come out of this alive. Seeing the Nate will not be able to handle the situation by himself, his friends and bandmates immediately rushed in to calm the situation, giving him the chance to guide A-RISE to their seats before heading to the stage himself. Noticing the severity of this situation, Nate decided to make an announcement as he picks up his guitar.

"Listen up, as you all already know by now, we have a special guest joining us today, the popular school idol group A-RISE from UTX Academy!"

As people cheered loudly, the A-RISE members silently waved their hands at the crowd, showing a smile while seated.

"However, having experienced a nearly out of control crowd just at the entrance, we here ask of you to please be respectful and courteous to them so that they may enjoy the show like all of you! They came here to see a show so please get back to your seats so we can begin! If there are any disruptions just because of A-RISE, then I will have to ask that audience member to leave. So without further ado, lets begin." The crowd soon settles down and begins watching the stage.

Eli was very impressed that he managed to get the audience under control just only using words that just came into his head. The overhead screen then shows clips of Elton John playing the piano in front of a live audience behind Nate's band. Based on the quality of the video, the clips were probably taken from long ago.

"Alright then, the first song we are going to sing is a 1974 classic from that man that is currently on the overhead screen behind me, one of the greatest musicians to have come out of the UK, Elton John! The song is called _Don't Let the Sun go down on Me_. Because the band lacked a piano player for the song (Nate currently plays the guitar), they decided to substitute the piano played in the song with the guitar.

_I can't lie no more of your darkness_

As Nate began to sing, he can immediately hear some cheers from the female students, mostly non-foreign, from the audience. When the song reaches the high note, the audience was further impressed by Nate's excellent voice control, making it sound like he had been taught vocal lessons from his old school before coming here (In truth, Nathan's exceptional voice control comes from nonstop practice and rehearsals with his band and his fondness of covering rock ballads back in San Francisco). Even A-RISE soon got mesmerized by the performance. Despite Nate's vocals being the highlight of the performance, Ken and Sayako were also receiving cheers as the bassist and drummer respectively, as their performance matches the rhythm of the song almost perfectly. As soon as the song ends, loud cheers are heard with people standing up, screaming, and clapping. The µ's and A-RISE were no different as they have gotten up from their seats and joined the audience in giving them a standing ovation.

"Thank yo-!" Nate tries to speak, but the cheers drowned out his voice.

After a few more seconds, the audience was quiet enough, allowing Nathan to finally speak. "Thank you! Thank you! This next song is another favorite of mine called _Right Here Waiting _by American artist, Richard Marx. This is more of a love song so for everyone here in a relationship, I hope that the performance makes you feel lucky to be in one."

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

Hearing Nathan sing another beautiful ballad in the band's own arrangement got everyone's attention yet again. Some whispers from the audience were heard, saying things like wanting to know more about these Western soft rock artists or where to download the song. Nonetheless, the response was almost completely positive as the band gets more into the song. One girl in the audience , touched by the beautiful song, was even typing a message on her phone that reads_ I love you_ and clicked send before listening to the rest. A girl next to her saw the message and had a look on her face that says _how cliche_, before turning her attention back to the concert. Once the song ends, even Nate found himself a little emotional over the song that it took him a few seconds to hear the audience applauding his band's performance.

"Alright! We are heading to our last song before we start our lecture and before all of you groan, I will let you know that it relates to tomorrow's activities so you people better not fall asleep on me." Nate said in a joking tone, causing some of the audience members to chuckle.

"Alright, this next song is called _In the Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins."

As the band starts playing the song, they began with a haunted piano melody to suit the style Mark suggested when they were discussing the song choices to perform a few days before. With everyone mesmerized by the slow-paced beginning, they suddenly became excited when the drummer starts making loud and intense beats and the violin starts playing. While the song doesn't have the usual sound of electric guitars blasting through the room, it benefitted from the new arrangement created by the band and Nate ended the song on by raising his voice on the last note, earning applause for the power of his voice. After the song ended, Nathan waits for the audience to settle down and seemed happy after looking at A-RISE also applauding their performance.

"Did everyone enjoy the concert!?" Nate yelled in the microphone, with the audience cheering loudly in response.

"Alright guys, me and Ken here will be giving everyone here a sample of some of our soft rock favorites and tell you how they inspired us to play music. We hope that once you hear and listen to their songs, it will inspire new dreams among most, if not all, of you in the audience."

The members of the International Music Club then started a brief and entertaining lectures about today's theme of soft rock and made mentions of the artists shown on the posters stickling to the wall. They then ended the lecture by mentioning that for those who wanted to sing, but weren't able to last time, they have another opportunity again to record themselves performing soft rock music. With today's club meeting coming to a close, Nate then turns to the audience while still holding the microphone.

"Alright everyone, before we make a final announcement, let's give it up for our special guests, who came all the to Otonokizaki Academy from UTX Academy, despite the rivalry between our schools!"

Nate then turns his eyes towards A-RISE. "Everybody, give a round of applause to A-RISE!"

The audience did just that as they turn their attention to the rival school idol group and gave them a loud applause with the members responding by waving their hands at them. The club meeting finally ended and Mark then passed out the song list they are allowed to sing from, with changes allowed, especially for non-English speaking singers. One female student who received the flyer asked why there are limitations to the songs they can perform with them, which they responded that if they allow too many students to choose their own songs, the band will have trouble performing all of them.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Thank you." The student then bowed and leave the classroom.

Due to A-RISE's popularity, they got stuck signing autographs and answering questions from students who were already a big fan of them, while the other students have somewhat of a sympathetic look towards the group due to being forced to stay.

"The price of fame. You just show up to one event as part of the audience and then they come at you swarming all over like how a colony of bees treat their queen." Mark comments.

Jenny, who is currently packing away the posters, had a sweat drop forming on her head due to Mark's comment, which didn't really make much sense to her.

"That's not really a good comparison." Jenny stated.

"Well, good enough. Once people spotted a celebrity they like, its hard for them to leave them alone. I feel sorry for anyone who has to go through that every single day."

"That's pretty much why Mark hated the idea of being famous, although that is also part of his annoying side since he mostly look at the down side of fame, rarely mentioning the positives." Nate injected himself in to the conversation.

"That's understandable considering how many news and magazine articles there are detailing the consequences of celebrity life, but yeah, that negativity is still a bit annoying." Ken added.

"Well sorry! I can't help it ever since the Golden Gate Park fiasco! All of those people thinking they can just go backstage to meet their favorite artists, only to nearly trample them!" Mark protested.

Nate sighed. "We were there Mark. We know what happened."

Sayako, who became curious after listening to them, goes to Ken. "What happened at Golden Gate Park?"

"A huge incident that took place a couple of years ago. You see, me, Mark, and Nate all went to Golden Gate Park for its annual concert and there was a larger amount of people than usual in the audience due to the increased number of artists performing, so we know that some of them are from different states and possibly from different countries. We were at the middle section of the audience and had no idea how rowdy some of them were. In several hours, the concert was finished, then all of a sudden, a drunk fan suddenly started yelling something I couldn't hear quite clearly and more than half of the audience suddenly charged towards the stage intending to make their way to the back!"

Sayako was obviously surprised over what she just heard. "What!? Where was security during all of this!?"

"Overwhelmed! I guess that is what happens when a crowd numbering up to tens of thousands get out of control! Luckily, we've all managed to sneak out before things got worse since I've heard it took about half an hour for the police to get things under control!"

Sayako gave a nervous laugh. "That sounds pretty scary."

"Oh, it is. I cannot imagine what would have happened to us if we stuck around." Ken laughed.

"Yeah, now I understand why Mark-kun is very much against big fame. I probably would have been like that to if I had to experience that."

"You shouldn't let that stop you Sayako. Accidents do happen here and there, but if you don't take risks, then you might be severely limiting yourself. I mean look at Nate. Despite the incident, that still didn't stop him from having a dream of becoming a broadway star. Mark needs to step into the spotlight at least once so he could understand what we are aiming for."

"If you say so." Sayako decides to end the conversation there.

After Mark left the room, Ken turned to Nate. "Yo Nate, you better get these people off of A-RISE soon or they might be stuck here for the entire night."

"Right. We can't have that." Nate then walk straight through the crowd and blocks them off of A-RISE.

"Hey, what gives!? I was about to get an autograph here!" One male student shouted angrily.

"Get out of the way! What are you!? Their manager!?" This time, a female student yelled at Nate.

"This isn't an autograph session. I invited them here so that they can observe the changes of the school and I believe that now is the end of their stay, considering that their car is outside right now." Nathan responded.

"Yeah, we are already on a schedule, but if you guys still want our autographs, be sure to to stop by UTX Academy during official autograph sessions, alright? For now, we are glad to have come here and meet all of you so I do hope you will all come." Tsubasa added.

"OF COURSE!" The A-RISE fans yelled out before reluctantly getting out of the way.

"I better accompany you in case there are more students who want autographs or whatever." Nate whispered.

Tsubasa nodded and says, "Much appreciated."

Nathan manages to get A-RISE out of the building and to their car, despite fans occasionally trying to stop them in the halls. The experience left Nate laughing for some reason.

"Wow, it does feel like I am their manager." Nate thought to himself.

After reaching the car, Nathan and A-RISE prepare to wave goodbye to each other, but decided to have a brief conversation before the idols leave, although Erina and Anju are already in the car, waiting for their leader to come in.

"So did everything went as expected for you?" Nate asked.

"Aside from being asked numerous times for autographs right before we have to leave, yeah and even more." Tsubasa laughed.

Seeing Tsubasa's face, Nate couldn't help, but give out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. I will make sure to assign guards if you are interested in visiting again."

"No need. This is something we experienced often so that doesn't really bother us. It's only today we have a rehearsal so I got a bit worried when the students suddenly started coming to us. Anyway, seeing all of the new changes that happened in Otonokizaki Academy and being given a free ticket to your club gave me some ideas to present to the headmaster. Some parts were a bit strange in my opinion, but definitely far from boring as we all quite enjoyed your band's performance and our impressed over the club's involvement with non-members."

"You think your headmaster will approve of any of these ideas you have? These changes were drastic and most were done out of necessity and desperation."

"I don't think it hurts to try at least. If they are rejected, we will make sure to visit Otonokizaki Academy again. Anyway, its time to leave. I do hope we see each other again."

Nate points back to Otonokizaki Academy. "You don't have to look far to find me."

Tsubasa laughs and shakes hands with Nathan before heading back into the car. Nate then waves goodbye as the car drives away from his sight. Knowing that he has to prepare for the students intending to sing, Nathan heads back inside the building to assist in the preparations.

* * *

A couple of days later...

Nathan is currently enjoying his weekend walking around in Akihabara as he felt fatigued from club activities. Although his club was forced to perform for over 20 students, which is the limit due to time constraints for the club, the event was considered a success due to the positive reactions the students have after getting involved, though they had to take care of one student who was very shy in front of the camera, despite being assured that it is the students' choice for if they wanted the recording to be made public.

"This looks good." Nate stops by an ice cream shop to order sakura-flavored ice cream on a cup, a flavor which he has been very curious about not long after coming to Japan.

"Yep, definitely good." Nate said after putting one spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

After a few minutes, Nate was still eating his ice cream when he noticed a girl with red hair that he is very familiar.

"Maki?" Nate decides to walk over and call her, but the traffic light across from Maki turned green and she begins to walk away.

"Maybe another time then." Nate turns back.

[HONK HONK!]

A loud honking noise was heard near the area and when Nate turned around, he sees a car turning out of control heading straight to the crowd Maki is in. Seeing the out of control car heading towards them, the crowd disperses. Make attempts to run back, but was accidentally bumped by another person trying to get away. Unable to react quick enough, Maki fearfully looks on as the car head straight towards her. Not willing to see his friend get hit, Nate disregards his own safety and heads towards the crosswalk where Maki is, dropping what is left of his ice cream on the floor.

"MAKI!" Nathan yelled.

Maki turned around to find Nate about to push her away from the car and manages to get her to safety, but because this was done out of desperation, he himself got into the path and was hit hard.

[THUD!]

As soon as the car hits Nate, a loud thud sound was heard as his body was tumbling over the vehicle before hitting the ground.

"NATE!" Maki immediately rushed over to Nate, who is lying on the hard concrete floor, injured.

"Are you okay!? Can you move!?" Maki helps Nate while showing a very worried look.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me-AUGH!" Nate suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain on his left leg.

"My leg! I-I can't move it!" Nate tries to grab his injured leg, but only felt more pain when he tried to move in.

"Nate-kun, please try not to move!" Maki tries to help move him off of the street, but Nate again screams in pain.

One of the pedestrians, horrified over what he just saw, calls 110, which is the emergency hotline in Tokyo, and notified that Nathan might have a broken leg. The officers nearby took notice of the situation and seeing that Nate is unable to move and blocks off the street until the ambulance arrive, which it did in around five minutes. After the paramedics load Nate into the ambulance, Maki, still feeling guilty and terrified over the accident, decides to accompany him to the hospital, hoping that her friend will turn out okay.

* * *

**Finally finished another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but being a senior in college is hard so I lost most of my motivation to continue any of my fanfics, but I never said I would quit completely. Anyway, the ending of this chapter was inspired by one of the deleted Love Live fics featuring Honoka and an OC, but unlike that fanfic, Maki is not the only heroine of this story as you can tell from my previous chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
